Changed by Leaves Part II
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Yaya is back, and so is Naruto. Both are stronger, and in for a lot more trouble. Read on, young one. But don't read this until you finish reading Part I! *EDITED!* ON HIATUS
1. Info

**Changed by Leaves Part II 0- Info**

Yoru Yaya, or Yami as she is better known, is a sixteen year old Jounin in Konohagakure no Satou. She wears a long sleeved, loose, black shirt and black slacks, with a black Chunin vest over the shirt. Is larger in the chest than before, but still manages to keep her identity as a girl secret. She is currently in charge of a team of three, half a year out of academy, Team 5. She spent the time between Naruto's departure and return increasing her skill with her Suiraiton and medical jutsu.

She is known as the Konoha no Kurorai (Konoha's black Lightning), because of her black clothes and the black color of her lightning attacks. Why the color of her lightning changed is unknown even to Yaya. She's adapted quite a few of Kakashi's habits, as a leader, being laid back and late quite a bit. She, unlike Kakashi, has plausible and mostly truthful excuses for her tardiness. Something that she adapted from Kakashi, besides tardiness, is the fierceness of her training regimen for her students. She is probably an even harsher teacher than Kakashi. Her birthday is July twentieth.

Hyuuga Minako, Yaya's friend and former teammate. At eighteen, she wears an open backed, sleeveless white kimono with red flowers designed on it, she wears separated sleeves that are tan and fade into red at the bottom, along with a red and white Obi. As a Hyuuga, she is able to use Byakugan and has an extremely good range.

As per jutsu, she specializes in Daton and Fuuton. When she uses a weapon, she uses wind chakra to sharpen and enhance the weapon. And when she uses Hakke, she not only does damage to the chakra flow of her opponent but, with wind charging her chakra, she also does physical damage with the cutting flow. Her birthday is August tenth.

Yoru Kai and Kohaku are twin brothers, and also Yaya's older brothers of two years, though none of them are aware of this fact. There is little difference in their appearance, the only difference being the length of their midnight blue hair. Kai's hair is shoulder length, while Kohaku's is waist length and worn in a loose ponytail. Both are skilled in Suiraiton, but have to channel chakra to control water and lightning. Both wear loose black clothes, like their sister. Kai is the only one that wears a bandage, which is around his left leg. Their birthday is September seventeenth.

Yamanaka Mayuko, Haruno Maria, and Nara Kiko are Yaya's three students. All three are twelve years old and are good friends. They are the younger sisters of Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru, respectively, and specialize in similar jutsu to their older siblings.

Mayuko is twice as skilled as her sister was at twelve with the mental jutsu of the Yamanaka clan, to the point that she can freely control someone's mind without leaving her own body, as well as reading minds and sending thoughts to others to communicate. Maria specializes in genjutsu, on a plant basis, as well as extreme chakra control, she is studying medical jutsu through watching her sister, and she also has Sakura's immense strength. Kiko is at almost a Chunin level of skill, particularly with the Nara signature Kagemane no jutsu, though she can also use the Neck bind and shadow stitching; like Shikamaru, she is a genius and is undefeated at Shogi and Go—well except against her brother—she is a strategist and is able to remain perfectly calm in the heat of battle to create a strategy.

Mayuko has shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple cropped jacket with purple mini-shorts, and her Hitai-ate worn around her neck. Maria has knee length pink hair worn in a high ponytail and green eyes, wearing a black corset dress with net leggings and a long sleeved net shirt underneath, and her Hitai-ate worn around her waist. Kiko has shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a forest green cropped halter top and mini skirt with knee length leggings, and her Hitai-ate worn as a headband. Their birthdays are, respectively, January twenty-fifth, February twentieth, and March eighteenth.


	2. Transtition and Exposure

**Changed by Leaves Part II 1- Transition and Exposure**

*Three months later*

"Hey, Yaya, I'm about to leave." I wave at Naruto from my bed, not looking up from my book.

"Kay. Have fun training." He pauses before leaving.

"You sure you don't want to come with? Ero-sennin said that he didn't mind you tagging along." I smile slightly and look at him.

"Na. I'm needed here. And besides, Jiraiya-jiji is also gonna be scaring off the Akatsuki while he's training you. He doesn't need to worry about having two jinchuriki on his hands." Naruto nods slowly, his expression falling slightly.

"Okay. I'll see you when I get back then." I grin.

"About two and a half years right?" He nods.

"Yea." I nod as he turns.

"I'll be waiting." He smiles at me and waves.

"Great! See ya!" Naruto runs out and I sigh. We made a deal to meet up at the Hyuuga complex, me and my new team. It's hard to think of them that way. Kai, Kohaku, and Minako…all three of them are three years older than I am, and I'm in charge. I head to the door and put my shoes on. I check my vest pockets for my scrolls and single kunai before leaving and locking my door. I head to the Hyuuga complex and go in.

"Y-Yami-kun!" I smile at Hinata. She's sitting on the porch with Neji and her dad.

"Hey, Hinata-san. You didn't go to see Naruto off? He's about to leave." Kiba laughs and I realize that he and Shino are here as well.

"What about you, Yoru?" I shrug.

"Oh, hey Kiba, Shino. Na, he came by my place before he left." Neji laughs slightly.

"What are you doing here anyways, Yoru?" I shrug.

"Me and my team are meeting here today." Kiba frowns.

"Your team?" Hinata nods knowingly.

"Oh right, Minako-oneesan and the others." I nod once.

"Yea. Speaking of whom. Is she around?" I look at Neji and he shrugs.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." I sigh.

"Just great." Neji frowns slightly.

"Why were you meeting here?" I shrug.

"Who knows? They decided it on their own." Kiba scoffs.

"You're a Chunin, you should take charge." I roll my eyes.

"Yea, yea. Not like they listen to me anyways. Those three are a bunch of lunatics." I hear Minako laughing.

"You're not talking about us, I hope." I frown at her. Both guys are with her.

"There you are! Let's go already." Kai scoffs.

"Someone's bossy today." Kohaku smirks.

"Ugh, you're just like a girl. Pushy and annoying." I lift my head.

"Say that again and I'll break your nose again, Kohaku." I start for the exit, waving. "See ya!"

*Two and a half years later*

"Come on guys, pick up the pace! You want to apply for the exam right? You've got to be able to land at least one hit on me!" All three of my students groan.

"Oh c'mon sensei!" Mayuko nods in agreement with Kiko.

"We've been training nonstop! Let us rest!" I smirk.

"Not a chance. Come on! Even coming at me all at once you should be able to land at least one hit!" Maria gasps.

"Temo, Yami-sensei!" Mayuko rolls her shoulders dramatically.

"Seriously Sensei." I sigh.

"Just once more. If you can hit me, we'll stop for the day." They perk up.

"Hai!" The three of them come at me and try to hit me. I dodge easily and they keep coming. Finally, I get tired of it and ensure that they graze me with a kunai. The three stop moving and catch their breath.

"Did it." I smile slightly.

"Good job. That's it for today. I'll see if I can't get a decent mission for tomorrow." Mayuko and Maria high five.

"Kay!" Kiko smiles brightly and turns.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei!" They run off and I lean on a tree, sighing. I spot Minako running over out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Yami-kun! You finished with training today?" I smirk.

"You mean I'm finished dealing with those three? Yea." She smiles brightly.

"Great. Do you have any plans for dinner?" I shrug.

"I was going to cook, like I always do. Why?" Great, Minako is blushing.

"Well…you could come over to my place…my uncle won't mind…" I sigh.

"It's not your uncle that I'd be worried about, Minako." She pauses.

"Oh, um…Neji is out of town on a mission…" I touch my forehead and shake my head.

"It's not that, Minako. I don't want to give any false impressions." And besides that, I'm a girl.

"Oh…okay. I understand. I'll see you around then." I nod and she runs off. Great. Just great. I straighten up and head to my apartment. I go into the kitchen and start cooking dinner. Naruto should be getting back soon. I smile at that. I can't wait. Once he gets back, we can start looking for Sasuke. Someone knocks on my door and I sigh.

"Coming!" I wash my hands and dry them off quickly before going to the door and opening it. "What's up, Sakura?" It's a good thing I haven't changed clothes or anything.

"Oh, nothing much. Just came over to talk. From our original team, we're the only two left in town." I nod slightly.

"Yea. On the bright side, Naruto should be getting back pretty soon." She nods slightly.

"Yea. Hey, I…actually came over to talk to you about something, Yami-kun…" I smile slightly and step out of the doorway.

"Okay, come on in. Have you eaten dinner already? I'm about to eat." She waves a hand.

"Um, I wouldn't want to impose…" I shrug.

"It's no problem. I really made enough for two." She smiles slightly.

"Thanks." I head to the kitchen and dish up the food.

"What did you want to talk about, Sakura?" I turn to the table and set my plate down. She's wringing her hands nervously.

"Well…it's about…something that Tsunade-shishou said…" I nod slowly.

"Okay. Go on." I put a plate in front of her and sit down. She picks at the food for a few moments while I eat. "What did Tsunade-obaba say?"

"Well…she didn't say it to me…but she was talking to Shizune-san about it…" I sigh.

"Spit it out already." She stares at me for a moment and then looks at her plate, picking at the food again. "Sorry. What were they talking about?" She pauses.

"Um, you…" Great.

"Okay?" Sakura looks up and it all starts in a rush.

"They were talking about the exam coming up, and the Jounin that have teams that might be applying. You were mentioned. But…when Tsunade-shishou said your name, Shizune-san asked if she was talking about a person named Yaya…" I nearly choke on the bite of food in my mouth. "I didn't think it would be good to ask them about it, so I thought…" I recover from choking.

"That you'd ask me about it?" She nods slightly.

"Yea…" I sigh.

"Can you keep a secret then?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? Sure…what secret?" I glance at the picture on the wall. She follows my gaze. "Your sister?" I shake my head.

"No. The girl in that picture is Yoru Yaya. About the time that I was eight, that picture was drawn by a friend of mine." Sakura frowns.

"Okay, so is Yaya your sister or something? A cousin maybe?" I smile slightly.

"No. I'm an orphan, and an only child." Sakura stares at me.

"But…before…you said that she was…" I nod once.

"I know what I said. My real name is Yoru Yaya." Her chopsticks clatter to the table and I glance at her. She's staring at me, almost horrorstruck.

"But…why…?" I sigh.

"You've read about the Bijuu right? That there are people that have them sealed in their bodies?" She nods. "The tattoo on my arm is a seal. It seals the Rokubi no Neko in my body. Before I came to Konoha, actually the reason why I'm here, a pair of Akatsuki members showed up in Kirigakure, intent on capturing and killing me. I fled and disguised myself as a boy in order to throw them off. I ended up lost and out of food. I went for five days without food total, four wandering around, and one in the hospital here. Kakashi and a friend of his found me in the forest and brought me here." Sakura watches me, dumbfounded.

"But…how do Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san know that you're…?" I smirk.

"A girl? Because when I left with Naruto and Jiraiya-jiji to get them, I was a 'girl'. Naruto already knew about it and so I let loose for that time. When we came back to Konoha, I explained my situation to Tsunade-obaba and she shrugged it off." Sakura nods slowly.

"Wow…that really…now it makes sense why you'd get sick regularly every month." I laugh and nod.

"Yea." She laughs nervously.

"Damn, I feel really stupid now…crushing on you like that…" I sigh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure anyone would feel that way, if they knew. Naruto got a kick out of it." She grins.

"Of course he did. When did he find out?" I shrug.

"During the Chunin exam, the first one we took." She nods.

"When you passed." I nod.

"Yea." She raises an eyebrow.

"Like, which part of the exam?" I sigh.

"When I ran off and he went to find me." She nods slowly.

"Oh…so, does anyone else know?" I shrug.

"Jiraiya-jiji, obviously, but no one else." She frowns.

"So…that means that the Akatsuki don't know who you are?" I nod.

"Yea. Fortunately." She nods once, smiling.

"Oh, how's my sister doing?" I grin.

"Really well, actually. She's exceedingly good with genjutsu. If she could catch me in it, she'd be able to easily manage in a fight. That girl packs about as strong a punch as you do, Sakura." She laughs and actually starts eating.

"Are you going to recommend them for the exam?" I nod once.

"Of course. Kiko would be a sure-win, and even Maria could manage. It'd be a bit strange, since Shikamaru is proctoring though." She shakes her head.

"Na. The only thing he'd be doing would be ref-ing the third part. I heard Tsunade-shishou talking it over with him the other day. And Temari-san is in town. I swear, those two look almost like a couple, since he's accompanying her and all." I laugh; she's switched from nervous to girly gossip.

"Yea, but they really don't get along well. It's because Shikamaru has a thing against women. And besides, it's practically written on his face that he likes Ino." Sakura nods.

"True…and she likes him too. She just doesn't want to admit it." I laugh.

"Let me guess…" Sakura laughs as well.

"You overheard those three talking about it?" I laugh at the fact that we spoke at the same time.

"Yea." Sakura nods in agreement.

"They're a bunch of gossips." I smirk.

"Not unlike you and Ino, when you're not arguing." She nods once, thinking on that.

"You have a point there."


	3. Naruto

**Changed by Leaves Part II 2- Naruto's Return**

"Good morning, Yami-kun." I wave.

"Hey, Tsunade-obaba." Tsunade grins.

"You're in luck, there's a perfect mission for your team to handle today." I sigh.

"Great. What is it?" She laughs slightly.

"You're familiar with it. Cat catching." I groan.

"Oh great, Tora ran away again?" She nods once.

"Yes. Think they can handle it?" I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Yea. We'll catch her and be back." Tsunade smiles.

"Okay. Good luck." I leave the room and head to the training grounds, where the girls are waiting for me.

"You're late again, sensei!" I sigh.

"I was getting a mission assignment." Mayuko claps her hands together.

"Excellent! What's the job?" Maria grins.

"Escort?" Kiko touches her chin.

"Or maybe carry something…" I shake my head, laughing.

"Nothing like that. It's a single morning job." All three groan.

"Not catching that cat again?" I nod and lift a hand.

"Bingo." Mayuko and Maria sigh.

"Sensei!" Kiko laughs slightly.

"I'd rather spend the day trying to hit you than do that mission!" I sigh.

"Get over it! If you do it without complaining, I'll give you the afternoon off. That's really one of the only missions on the list today." They high five and stop complaining. "Let's get moving then." Mayuko smiles.

"Okay." I pull out radios and hand them to the girls.

"Testing?" The other two nod slightly.

"Clear." I smile.

"Okay, the most recent location of the cat was the park on the north side of the village." We head in that direction.

*After the mission*

"Ugh, I hate that cat." Kiko claps Maria on the back.

"You'll get over it, Maria." Maria turns on her friend.

"You're not the one that got the crap scratched out of her, Kiko-chan!" Mayuko laughs slightly.

"Hey Sakura-oneesan!" Sakura smiles slightly.

"Oh, hey guys. You get finished with a mission?" Maria nods.

"Yea! We're about to head over to Kiko-chan's place for lunch." I sigh.

"They are, I'm not. Naruto's supposed to be getting back today right?" Sakura nods.

"Yes. We were just about to go searching for him. He's already here." I hear a loud gasp and turn.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura-chan? Yami?" We both gasp.

"Naruto?" Sakura points at him and I run over, clapping him on the back.

"Long time no see, Naruto!" He laughs.

"You guys haven't changed a bit." My students look confused and Kiko waves at me.

"Sensei?" I laugh slightly.

"Oh, guys, this is Naruto. Naruto, those three are my students." He stares at me.

"Eh? You're a teacher?" I nod.

"Yep. You three were going to Kiko's place?" Mayuko nods.

"Oh yea! See you tomorrow, Sensei!" Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"You gave them the afternoon off?" I shrug.

"Yea, they've been training super hard lately, so I figured let them have a bit of a break." Naruto is staring at me dumbly.

"Okay, how did that happen?" I blink.

"Huh? I'm a Jounin now, dunce." Naruto pauses.

"Eh? You're taller than me." I check and laugh.

"You're right. That's a first. But you're taller than Sakura." Someone runs over.

"Naruto-niichan!" We look over at Konohamaru and I sigh. "Oiroke no Jutsu!" I clap my hand on my forehead and shake my head. "How was that? A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?" Naruto chuckles and I stare at him, worried about what he's going to say.

"Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid anymore. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either…" My jaw drops in astonishment. He didn't just say that! "Such a jutsu is now mediocre, Konohamaru! Behold! The new perverted jutsu I've been developing! Here we go!" I snap my mouth shut and shake my head. I should have known that something like that was coming.

"Aha, a new ninjutsu you say, a new perv…perverted ninjutsu? You idiot!" I sigh when Sakura punches Naruto and grabs him by the collar. "I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes, you jump straight into that! Idiot! What about the wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now?" I sigh and shake my head.

"He's lucky that Maria wasn't here to hear him say that, she'd have the same reaction." Kakashi looks at me.

"Oh right, the exam is coming up, Yami. Are you going to recommend them for it?" I nod.

"Of course. Those three are this year's top rookies. There's no way I _wouldn't_ recommend them." He nods.

"Good." I sigh.

"Hey, Sakura, calm down. You're terrifying Konohamaru-kun." Tsunade sighs.

"Jiraiya…Naruto…has grown more and more like you these past two years, hasn't he…?" I could say the same about Sakura. She's got the same short temper as Tsunade, and the strength to match. "Right. The nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi." He snaps his book shut and I notice that it's a different one from the others I've seen him reading.

"New book, Kakashi?" He nods.

"Yea. Just got it from Naruto." I sigh. "Anyways. It's been a while, hasn't it? From now on, you two will go with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha Shinobi. Well…first I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed. The rules are the same as when I first met you two." Naruto frowns.

"What about Yami?" I laugh.

"Are you crazy? I've got my own students to handle. I don't have time for hanging out, much less working with you guys. Unfortunately." Naruto's face falls.

"Damn." I shrug and turn, heading to Ichiraku. I sit down and glance over.

"Hey Iruka." He smiles at me.

"Oh, hey Yoru-kun. You look happy about something." I grin.

"Naruto's back." Iruka beams.

"That's great! I'm surprised he's not with you though." I shrug.

"Na, he's with Sakura and Kakashi. At the practice field. Kakashi's going to assess them." Iruka nods slowly.

"Fun. The bell thing?" I nod and dig into the bowl of ramen when it comes out.

"Yea. I seriously wish I wasn't so busy with my team. I'd definitely be with them." Iruka laughs slightly.

"Speaking of your team, the exam is coming up in a few weeks." I nod.

"Yea, I'm gonna recommend them. It'll do those three some good, but they've got a good chance of passing. I've seen part of the roster from the other countries that are coming. It'll be a piece of cake for those three." Iruka finishes his bowl of ramen.

"I'm glad you're confident in them. You really sound like Kakashi though." I shrug.

"Huh. I guess I got a lot from him when I was his student." He laughs.

"That or it's just your personality." I shrug and finish my bowl.

"Another bowl?" I nod.

"Of course." It doesn't take long for the bowl to come out and then for me to finish it. I pay and get up after that bowl and wave at Iruka. "See you around, Iruka." I leave the stand and shove my hands in my pockets as I walk through town.

"Yami!" I look back and stop walking.

"Sup, Kohaku?" He stops and catches his breath.

"Have you seen Kai?" I shake my head.

"No. I just barely left Ichiraku. And I haven't really been paying attention." Kohaku groans.

"Damn. Thanks anyways." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking for him?" He waves a hand.

"Minako's uncle and youngest cousin are leaving town for some reason or other, I forget, and he asked the three of us to go with them for extra protection." I nod slowly.

"Oh. If I see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

"Thanks." Kohaku runs off and I sigh. I head home and grab a book to read.


	4. Catching Up

**Changed by Leaves Part II 3- Catching Up**

"Oh, hey guys. How was training yesterday?" Naruto waves and laughs.

"Great! We got the bells!" I grin.

"Awesome! Oh, I've got to go. Supposed to turn in recommendations for the exam today." Naruto frowns.

"Exam?" I nod.

"Yea. The Chunin exam. Where's Kakashi?" Sakura shrugs.

"He ditched at the threat of having to treat us to ramen, claiming that he had some paperwork or other to turn in." I laugh.

"That's something he'd do." Sakura looks around.

"Where are the girls?" I shrug.

"They're at the training grounds, practicing. Kiko and Mayuko's dads are helping them with some jutsu. Last I saw, Maria was the target…" I shrug and spot Shikamaru and Temari. "Shikamaru! Temari-san!" The two stop.

"Who do you think this is?" Sakura points at Naruto and they gasp.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!" Naruto laughs.

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru smirks.

"Did you just come back then?" Naruto shakes his head.

"Na, I came back yesterday." Shikamaru laughs at that.

"Hehe…so has any of your idiocy left you? And have you changed? Well?" I wave a hand slightly.

"No. He hasn't changed at all." I smile slightly.

"Yami!" Shikamaru smirks.

"Ah…really?" Naruto grins.

"So, are you on a date too?" I laugh.

"That's not it." Temari scoffs.

"You're joking. Why would I go out with such a…? There's a Chunin exam soon. I'm just going back and forth between Suna and Konoha for meetings." Shikamaru nods.

"And it's troublesome, but I've become an examiner, so…I was told to go and see off the messengers from Suna." Naruto nods slowly.

"A Chunin exam…? That brings back memories…" We all nod.

"Yea! And Naruto, what are you planning?" Naruto frowns.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

"What, you say…it's a Chunin exam." Sakura sighs.

"The only one from our class that hasn't become a Chunin is you." Naruto stares at Sakura.

"Eh? Then! Then! You're a Chunin too, Sakura-chan?" She nods.

"Yep!" Shikamaru nods slightly.

"Plus, Neji from the class above us, Kankuro of Suna, and Temari here are Jounin." I frown.

"Along with me, of course." Shikamaru scoffs.

"Yea, you're an exception. Would you believe that almost immediately after you left, the Hokage gave Yami the promotion to Jounin? And he hadn't been on more than two missions as a team leader. And he's already in charge of a team of graduates." Naruto nods.

"I know. Wait, immediately?" I scratch the back of my neck.

"Yea…" Naruto stares at me and then gasps.

"Wait a minute, Gaara? What about Gaara?" I laugh.

"He's the Kazekage now." His eyes widen.

"Eh? Kazekage? No way!" I nod and look up.

"It's true. Oh, I should get going. I've got a deadline on that recommendation." Shikamaru stares at me, startled.

"Huh? You're recommending them?" I sigh.

"Of course. Shikamaru, you, of all people, should know that they're ready for it." Sakura laughs slightly.

"I feel sorry for them. Having you as a teacher." I stick out my tongue and leave, walking to Tsunade's office.

"Good morning, Yami." I smile at Shizune.

"Morning, Shizune. Is Tsunade-obaba in?" She smiles slightly.

"You coming with your recommendation for the exam?" I nod.

"Yea. Since everyone's too busy to have a meeting about it." Shizune nods slightly.

"Okay." I head into the room and wave at Tsunade.

"Hey." Tsunade smiles at me.

"You got your recommendation?" I nod once.

"Of course." She smirks.

"You're that confident in your students?" I grin.

"Yep." Tsunade nods slowly.

"Oh, by the way. I should let you know. If something happens to me, you're the first on the list of recommended Rokudaime." I sigh.

"Great. Just great. Oh well. Just get my girls on the list for the exam." She smiles.

"Okay. Their names?" I nod.

"Yamanaka Mayuko, Haruno Maria, and Nara Kiko." She nods and writes it down on the list of current recommended applicants.

"The date for the exam is July second. The first part starts at four." I nod and start to leave the room.

"I'll get the applications the day before." Tsunade nods once.

"Of course." I head out of the building and go to the training grounds.

"Yo." The girls stop what they were doing and turn to me.

"Sensei!" Shikaku waves at me.

"Great, you're back." I glance up at the sky, noticing the time.

"It's getting late. If you guys are about to leave, you girls can call it a day." They all nod.

"Hai!" The girls run off, chattering, and I sigh.

"You've got your work cut out for you huh? Being the youngest of us." I shrug.

"It's no big deal. I've just got a lot on my mind lately." The two guys leave and I lean on a tree. Yea, I've got my work cut out for me, but not because of my age. I sigh and head home. Once I get in the door, I lock it and change into a comfortable kimono. I nod to myself when I'm comfortable, frowning at the same time because I seem to have grown again. Damn being a late bloomer. If this keeps up, I'll have trouble with the bandages.

I head into the kitchen and start cooking. Someone knocks on the door and I gasp. I don't have time to change…shit. "Who is it?"

"Naruto da. If you don't answer the door, I'm going to use the spare key." I sigh in relief and head to the door, unlocking it.

"Come on in." He does and shuts the door quickly, noticing what I'm wearing. I head back to the kitchen.

"That's strange. You used to never dress like that in the apartment." I laugh slightly.

"Yea well, back then, I didn't have to." He frowns.

"Eh?" I turn around and wait for him to notice the size of my chest. He gasps in shock. "Okay, that's a surprise." I roll my eyes and turn back to my cooking. "Sorry. It's really impossible to notice that sort of thing when you're dressed like a guy." I shrug.

"At least it's not noticeable. That's the idea, after all." He raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't it uncomfortable though? I mean…I bet you have to wrap up pretty tightly to keep _that_ hidden…" I laugh and glance back at him, he's blushing.

"Stop blushing. It's embarrassing. You're right, I guess. But there's nothing I can do about it really." He nods.

"Yea there is. Come out with it already." I shake my head.

"I can't." Naruto stares at me.

"They're still after you?" I nod.

"They're after both of us, mind you. Gaara's even in danger from them. They stopped for a while, but they're on the move again. Tsunade-obaba told me a few months ago that Tsuchi no Kuni just lost their jinchuriki to the Akatsuki." Naruto's eyes widen.

"How many are there?" I frown.

"Total? Nine. I don't think that there's a jinchuriki for the three tails right now. Gaara is the only one in Suna. There was one more in Kiri. Then two in Rai no Kuni. The others, I'm not sure where they're from." Naruto frowns.

"Damn. Any idea why they're after us?" I shrug.

"Not a clue. Just that they're kidnapping Jinchuriki and removing the Bijuu. Damned murderers, the lot of them." Naruto tilts his head, confused.

"Huh?" I stare at him for a moment before turning back to the stove.

"You didn't know? If we die, the beast dies, if the beast is removed, we die." Naruto swallows and I finish cooking, fixing two plates. I carry the plates to the bar and set one in front of Naruto. "You run into Iruka yet?" He nods.

"Yea. So, you're all familiar with everyone." I shrug.

"Since I became a Jounin, Kakashi won't let me call him 'sensei', and Iruka insisted on the same at the same time." Naruto nods slowly.

"So, who exactly are your students?" I smirk.

"Ino's little sister Mayuko, Sakura's little sister Maria, and Shikamaru's little sister Kiko." Naruto almost chokes.

"Eh? I didn't know that any of them had siblings…" I laugh and nod.

"Yea. Ino has a baby sister too; she just started at academy this term. She just turned six last summer. And Shikamaru has to deal with a little toddler brother." He nods slowly, recovering from his previous reaction.

"Wow." I grin.

"So, you excited to be back in action?" Naruto nods.

"Yea! But it sucks that you're stuck with your students. It'd really be just like old times then." I nod slowly.

"Yea…minus Sasuke…" I stare at Naruto, who is suddenly sullen and picking at the food. "Sorry. I should have realized. It's taboo with Sakura too. Forget I said anything. Anyways…" I really don't like this.

"How've you been lately? Besides being stuck as a teacher." I smile.

"It's been interesting. For some reason, my lightning is black now. I have no idea why. But it's earned me the nickname of Konoha no Kurorai." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Kurorai?" I nod.

"Yea. Because of my clothes, and the color of my lightning. Anyways. I've gotten pretty strong. Even Tsunade-obaba and Sakura coming at me at the same time can't land a hit. I have to hold back quite a bit when I'm training the girls." Naruto laughs.

"Fun. Wait, both of them?" I nod.

"Yep. And Kakashi can't even get close to me." Naruto stares at me.

"Wow. So, you're like, top rank?" I sigh.

"Tsunade-obaba said that I'm first in line to be Rokudaime if something happens to her." Naruto's jaw drops.

"Eh?" I laugh.

"Your mouth is hanging open, Naruto." He snaps his mouth shut.

"But that's like…that sucks!" I laugh.

"Why?" He sighs.

"First Gaara, and then you? What the hell?" I smile.

"You'll get your chance. I recall you saying that if you couldn't make Chunin, you'd get Hokage if only by sheer force of will, or something to that effect." He laughs.

"Yea! You're right! Dunno what I was worried about!" I smile slightly, happy that he's happy now. "Anyways. What else? You gotten any better with your medical jutsu?" I nod.

"Yep. I'm about as good as Tsunade-obaba with it now. And Sakura's gotten pretty good with medical jutsu too." Naruto laughs.

"Great. So now she's strong enough to break every bone in your body easily, and then she can fix you back up?" I shrug.

"Yep. That's one way to put it." I think of something. "It's strange…" Naruto frowns.

"What is?" I sigh.

"If you think about it…you're just like Jiraiya-jiji, Sakura is just like Tsunade-obaba, and…" Naruto groans.

"Don't finish that sentence please." I sigh.

"But it's true. I was talking to Tsunade-obaba about it, and she said that it was the same…with Orochimaru before…" I'm finished eating. I stand up and take my plate to the sink. "Sorry." I glance back and Naruto shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault. I couldn't bring him back. And I promised Sakura-chan." I smile slightly and turn to him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll get another chance to get him back here. And I'll help too. As best I can, of course." Naruto smiles, not quite as upset as he was.

"Thanks, Yaya." I turn back to the sink.

"Oh, what _are_ you going to do? About the exam, I mean." Naruto joins me and starts helping with the dishes.

"I dunno. It's taken in teams of three right?" I nod slightly, remembering that.

"Oh yea. You'd be stuck with a pair of decoys…" Naruto stares at me.

"Huh?" I laugh.

"Oh, you didn't realize the last time? The first test in the exam is an information gathering test. There are two or three Chunin in the room set up as decoys to get the test answers from." He raises an eyebrow.

"Eh?" I narrow my eyes.

"Don't tell me…you passed without answering any of the questions…" He nods.

"Yea, you didn't know?" I shrug.

"No. I don't even know what the tenth question that time around was. I was asleep until Anko-san came crashing through the window." Naruto laughs.

"So you didn't answer any questions either?" I shake my head.

"Of course not. I finished it in fifteen minutes and went to sleep. Anko-san's noise woke me up." Naruto pauses.

"Okay…that's strange." I frown.

"What?" Naruto laughs.

"I never thought you were smart enough to answer all those impossible questions in fifteen minutes…" I sigh.

"That hurts. You never noticed in classes when we'd have a test? I'd sleep through it." Naruto nods slowly.

"Yea, I always wondered how you managed to get 100% on all of your tests when you slept through them." I smirk.

"Because I finished them within moments and went to sleep." Naruto stares at me.

"Okay, I can never look at you the same. You're even smarter than Shikamaru!" I laugh.

"I wouldn't say that…I can't even beat Kiko at Shogi." Naruto frowns.

"You play Shogi?" I nod.

"Yea. As strategy training with the girls. We have an agreement that whoever loses a game of Shogi right before a mission has to pay for the after mission Barbeque." Naruto starts rinsing the dishes.

"Fun." I laugh.

"You don't even understand Shogi, right?" He nods.

"You're right." I sigh and splash him with some water.

"You're a dunce Naruto." He shoves me with his shoulder.

"Eh. You know you missed me." I nod, laughing.

"Yep. It's really quiet around here without the village's number one unpredictable maverick ninja." He nods.

"That's me!" I glance at the clock.

"I'm gonna be going to bed soon. I've got an early day tomorrow. I'm trying to convince Tsunade-obaba to give us a C-Rank. We've already done two C-Ranks." Naruto frowns.

"How long have they been out of school?" I shrug.

"Hm…about the same amount of time we were when we took the exam." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nod.

"Yep. All three of them are almost skilled as their siblings. It's amazing."


	5. Mission Arrangements

**Changed by Leaves Part II 4- Mission Arrangements**

"Hey guys." I wave at Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. Sakura smiles slightly.

"You going in for a mission assignment too?" Maria nods and grabs her sister's hand.

"Yea! Anno, onee-san?" Sakura sighs.

"What?" Maria grins.

"Can you please…?" Sakura frowns.

"No." Maria stomps angrily.

"Onee-san!" I sigh.

"Tsunade-obaba is the one to give out the missions. Be nice or I'll get in trouble. And then I'll take it out on you three. As in intense training." The girls swallow and we head into the room.

"Oh, good morning." Kakashi and I wave at Tsunade and Iruka.

"Okay, let's see. For Team 5…" She goes through three different missions and Maria, the loudmouth, acts like Naruto. Finally, Mayuko puts her in a headlock.

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama…" I glare at Maria.

"Oy, you need to keep quiet, loud mouth Maria." I sigh and glance at Kakashi. He's chuckling, well; he was until I looked at him. "Sorry, Tsunade-obaba. I'll sort her out later." She sighs and holds up a form. I walk over and take it.

"You have a female version of Naruto on your hands, Yami." I smile slightly.

"Yea, I guess I do…" I walk back over to the girls and smack Maria on the head. "Let's go." Tsunade chuckles.

"Okay, for Team Kakashi…" After the first mission on the list, Naruto refuses.

"Eh! That mission…no thanks!" Tsunade groans.

"Eh? What kind of response is that? Well?" I sigh and stop in the hall, reading the mission form. I finish reading it and start to explain the mission to the girls when a woman runs past me into the room.

"Godaime-sama! It…it's bad!" I turn to listen.

"What is it? You're so loud…" The woman catches her breath.

"Suna's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki! We just received the message!" Gaara?

"Yami, I know you're still out there. Get your team back in here." I flick my head to the side and we go back in.

"'Scuse me." Tsunade sighs.

"Right, Team Kakashi, Team 5…I'll explain your situation. Yami, you are to go with Team Kakashi immediately to Suna, find out the situation there and relay it to Konoha…after that, follow the orders of Suna and back them up. As for Team 5, you will be accompanied on your missions by Hyuuga Minako until Yami returns. Understood?" The girls nod.

"Hai." I sigh.

"Um, Tsunade-obaba…" Tsunade frowns.

"What?" I sigh.

"Hyuuga Minako and her team are out with Hyuuga Hiyashi and Hyuuga Hanabi." Tsunade nods slowly.

"Oh, I had forgotten that. Then that would pose a problem…" Shizune stands up from her seat beside Tsunade.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama. I can take care of them for Yami-kun." Tsunade stares at her apprentice.

"Shizune?" She nods and Tsunade sighs. "Okay then." Shizune walks over to me and I hand her to mission form.

"Don't go easy on them, Shizune." She winks.

"Of course." Shizune takes the girls out of the room and Tsunade nods at us, dismissing us. Naruto and I head to the apartments to pack. I grab a bedroll, a few spare bandages, and a change of clothes, put them in a backpack, and step outside, locking the door. Naruto walks out of his apartment and we head to the north gate. Kakashi and Sakura are already there, waiting for us. Along with Tsunade and Iruka.

"Well…off we go." Kakashi sighs.

"You guys realize that because of his rank, Yami will be partially in charge of the team this time around." Sakura waves at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou, off we go." Naruto pauses.

"Ah…" Iruka grins.

"Do your best!" Naruto nods.

"Yea!" We start out and stop when Jiraiya walks up.

"Yo! Going on a mission, eh Naruto?" Naruto salutes.

"Osu!" Jiraiya sighs.

"Um, more importantly, Tsunade, something terrible has happened. Suna's Kazekage…" Tsunade smirks.

"I know…I'm about to send these guys off to there now." She points at us and Jiraiya walks over to her.

"You _do_ realize the _thing_ between Ya…Yami, Naruto, and the Akatsuki right…?" Jiraiya pauses. "Naruto, Yami, c'mere a sec." We walk over to him.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hm?" Jiraiya sighs.

"Be careful when it comes to the Akatsuki." Naruto smirks.

"They've got something against us, so…this time we're going after them." Jiraiya shakes his head.

"Yea, you've gotten stronger and all…but when you feel as though you're about to lose control, get a grip on yourself or you'll mess up. Becoming hot-headed too fast is your bad habit, Naruto." I grin and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jiraiya-jiji, I'll keep him in line." Jiraiya sighs, but nods.

"Kay. Naruto, I know you know but…don't use that jutsu." Naruto nods once.

"I know…" Jiraiya narrows his eyes, watching me.

"That goes for you too, Yaya…" I sigh.

"No worries, Jiraiya-jiji. I can handle myself without screwing up." He walks over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. He's all yours." Naruto nods.

"Yea…" I sigh and shake my head.

"Kakashi, Sakura! Let's get a move on!" Naruto and I start ahead of them. Sakura gasps.

"Wa-wait a minute! Naruto! Yami!" I laugh.

"See ya." We start running, with me and Naruto ahead.

"Sakura. There's a possibility that someone went after the pair that took Akatsuki. That means that there's a possibility that poison is involved." I look at her to see her frowning.

"What makes you say that?" I sigh.

"I've been researching that group a bit. A few of the known members use poison." She nods once.

"Okay." We're in the trees now. I look down and spot Temari. "Temari-san!" We stop and land around her. Quickly, Kakashi and I explain what's going on. Temari frowns.

"What? Gaara…! I had a bad feeling…" I sigh.

"It'll take three days to reach Suna from here…" She nods.

"Let's hurry." I smirk and nod.

"Okay." We start out again, a bit faster than before. Naruto and I are keeping a pretty fast pace for the others. Kakashi sighs.

"Naruto, Yami! Just because we decided to hurry, you shouldn't split up the team. Don't get so heated…didn't Jiraiya-sama just tell you that?" Naruto clenches a fist.

"I can't stand it…!" I have to control my anger; the seal is starting to break a bit. "Even I know why they're after me and Gaara…!" I glance at Naruto. Why didn't he mention me? "You still don't know; do you Sakura-chan…?"

I glance back at them. "Inside me is sealed the demon fox Kyuubi…me and Gaara…because we have monsters contained in our bodies…that's what they're after! That's what I can't stand! Just seeing us as monsters, I can't stand them looking at us whatever way they feel like!" I stare at the trees I'm jumping through, knowing that he's also thinking about how I grew up and am pursued by the Akatsuki.

As far as he knows, he's the only one here that knows that though, and because I'm hiding from the Akatsuki, by being a guy, he's keeping that to himself. "He and I are…the exact same…and he was…fighting; he was lonelier than I was…!" Even more than me. I can imagine it, growing up having to look over your shoulder all the time for assassins. Having no friends whatsoever.

Until I came to Konoha, I was alone, but then, I had Kakashi and Nai-san, who rescued me, then Naruto. And then Iruka. Then Sakura and Sasuke. Then everyone that we became friends with during the exam. And then Minako and Kai and Kohaku.

It's how it is for every Jinchuriki though. The loneliness.

"He was targeted by Akatsuki. Just like I was before…! Even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a hard role? Always him alone? That's why! That's why I won't just sit around asking 'why'! This time, for sure, I want to save him!" Naruto stares at me and I realize that I was thinking aloud. I speed up.

"Naruto…Yami…you've gone through a lot, haven't you…? A lot that no one knows about." We look back at Sakura. Kakashi and Temari look confused about what I said. "Uchiha Itachi…and you're his targets…right?" I shake my head.

"No. Just Naruto. The guy that works with Itachi…that's who's after me. They only go after one jinchuriki per member." Sakura nods slightly.

"I wasn't just training these past two and a half years. I was looking through Tsunade-shishou's notes, and researched outside as much as I could. The enemy Sasuke-kun wants to kill…is actually his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, isn't it…? A member of Akatsuki…because of that, Sasuke is now with Orochimaru, to gain power…but Orochimaru just wants Sasuke's body, doesn't he?

"And all we have left is half a year…and Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki…in other words, what I'm trying to say…is this. As we get close to Akatsuki, we get closer to information about Orochimaru. And therefore, we get closer to Sasuke-kun. And our time limit to rescue Sasuke-kun is about half a year…" Naruto nods slightly.

"Yea." Kakashi sighs.

"Wait, why would Akatsuki be after you, Yami?" I sigh.

"It has a lot to do with why I'm in Konoha. I'm the same as Naruto and Gaara. The Rokubi no Neko."


	6. Arrived

**Changed by Leaves Part II 5- Arrived**

"Temari-san was with you? We have been waiting. Please, this way!" Kakashi nods slightly.

"Right!" We follow the guy through the village, heading towards the hospital. I know from the last time I was here on a mission.

"But…the Kazekage was abducted…after that, Kankuro pursued them, but he was wounded…" Temari gasps.

"What? They got Kankuro too?" The guy nods once.

"Yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison. And we have no way to neutralize it…at this rate, he has half a day at the most…" I frown.

"Shit!" Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Let's hurry, Temari-san…I'll examine him." We head into the hospital and up to a room. Sakura and I drop our bags at the door, running into the room with Temari.

"Kankuro!" Kakashi and Naruto run in and the old lady in the room gasps.

"The white fang of Konoha!" Kakashi stops.

"Eh?" Oh shit. Old lady misunderstood…shit. I step in front of Kakashi, blocking her, and holding her in place.

"What are you doing, going to attack Kakashi for, Obaba? If you think that he's the White Fang, he's not." The old lady shakes her head.

"There's no use arguing." I sigh and tighten my grip on her hand.

"The White Fang died, a long time ago. Get over it." I let go of her hand, pushing her arm down, and head to the bed with Sakura.

"More importantly, Kankuro needs to be treated immediately." I look around for a bowl. I locate one and put it on the table beside the bed, filling it with water. Sakura goes to work, removing the poison directly and putting it in the bowl. "Got it! Heh…I don't think there's any need to worry about his life anymore. I've directly removed the poison. Now I have to make an antidote for the little bit of poison left in his body. We can't relax yet. Please gather what I say!" The old lady calms down and examines Sakura.

"You're a lot like that Slug woman…that a girl like you would come…" Sakura nods once, smiling.

"Yes! Because Tsunade-sama is my master. And my master said that I should come here." The old man—I guess that they're elders or something—sighs.

"Sister…time really is slowly flowing by…" I laugh.

"Right! But we're not gonna be slow!" Naruto nods.

"Let's go right after the Akatsuki!" I sigh and Kakashi catches his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Naruto. We have to finish here first. Sakura." She nods and leaves the room with a pair of Suna medics.

"Ugh." I sigh.

"Be patient, Naruto. We've got time." Naruto rolls his eyes.

"So he says." I roll my eyes and send a burst of water in his face. "Hey!" I stick out my tongue and sit on one of the other beds.

"Okay, once Sakura-chan's done with that, let's get going!" I shake my head.

"Naruto, hold on a bit. Mataku." Kakashi sighs.

"Um, excuse me; there is something I'd like to ask. What came of the pursuit of the Akatsuki after that?" One of the Nin in the room sighs.

"Kankuro went alone after them. There were no others." Temari frowns.

"Then, we've completely lost them?" The Nin nods.

"Yes…we have." Kakashi nods slowly.

"Hm…well, could you please guide either of us to where Kankuro-kun was fighting? Though it may not seem like it, Yami and I are experts in pursuit…even if a small trace of their scent is left behind…" Kankuro grunts.

"That is…not necessary." I glance at Kankuro, who is struggling to sit up. I get up and hurry over to help him stay upright. "There are two enemies…one abducted Gaara…you should follow Gaara's scent. Even assuming they split up, the other caught a bit of their clothing on Karasu's hand." Kakashi laughs once.

"Making a success from a failure…you are indeed a Shinobi of Suna." Temari hurries to her brother's side.

"Kankuro, are you okay?" He nods slightly.

"Yea…I'm feeling a bit better now…" I glance at Temari. She's worried out of her mind. Kankuro is staring at Naruto. Naruto waves slightly.

"Hiya…" The old lady frowns.

"Kankuro…are you absolutely sure that one of the two you followed was Sasori?" Kankuro stares at the two old people.

"Chiyo-obasama and Ebizou-ojiisama?" The old lady sighs.

"What about that…Kankuro?" Kankuro nods slightly.

"Yea…it was Akasuna no Sasori…he said it himself." Kakashi narrows his eye.

"Akasuna no Sasori…? May we hear more about the Akatsuki? Please." Sakura comes back with the antidote and walks over.

"Here. Drink it all up…" She helps Kankuro take the antidote and Temari visibly relaxes. "I believe you'll be fine now. Now, until the paralysis ends please don't move. Please, get some sleep." I head to the door and pick up mine and Sakura's bags. Naruto follows.

"Right! Let's hurry!" I hand Sakura her bag and look over at Kakashi.

"How many of the dogs do you plan to send out? I can send out a few of my cats." Kakashi sighs.

"All of them." I nod.

"Uzumaki Naruto…Yoru Yami…" We both look at Kankuro. "Please, save my brother." We both nod.

"Leave it to us!" Naruto grins.

"Because one of us'll be Hokage someday too! So we'll secure an advance favor from the Kazekage!" I do a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. We'll bring Gaara back safe and sound." With that, we leave the room and head to the desert.

"If you wait a little, we can have a skilled ninja here too." I sigh.

"Really…" Temari catches up.

"I'm going too!" The guy frowns.

"Temari, stay here and work on defense of the country border. From the Shinobi of Suna, I am more than enough." We all look up at the old lady standing at the top of the cliff. Temari gasps.

"But…! Chiyo-obasama!" The other guy frowns.

"That would be too much for you…" Chiyo scoffs.

"Don't treat me like an old woman!" She jumps down and Naruto gasps.

"She jumped!" I sigh, especially when Naruto and Sakura react to her landing in front of us.

"I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now…" I roll my eyes and bite my thumb, at the same time as Kakashi. Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kakashi summons eight ninja dogs and I summon four cats. Minya groans.

"Ugh, dogs." Pakkun growls.

"Cats." I sigh.

"Deal with it." Kakashi shakes his head slightly.

"Fan out and track down the Akatsuki." Sora sighs.

"Oh great. Them again? Which ones this time?" I roll my eyes.

"Akasuna no Sasori." Haineko hisses.

"Lovely. Puppets." Naruto starts to ask about that and I shake my head.

"Don't ask, Naruto. Quit your griping. This is an emergency situation." Haineko nods slightly.

"Hai." Minya sighs.

"Mataku na." Sakura laughs slightly.

"Are they always like this?" I nod.

"Yep. Get a move on girls. Haineko, stay with us." Haineko nods.

"Hai, hai." They start running, splitting up. The dogs go as well and I climb onto Haineko's back.

"Let's get moving guys." We start out and head towards the river country with me and Haineko in the lead. Naruto and Sakura catch up with me, leaving Kakashi and Chiyo in the rear.

"Naruto…can I ask you something?" He looks at her. "Since when did Akatsuki start targeting you?" He shrugs.

"I don't know…" Kakashi shakes his head.

"A while ago…two of Akatsuki's agents infiltrated Konoha. In order to contact Naruto. It's been three years since then, and they've started moving. Though I can't quite see the motive behind this." Sakura frowns.

"Why did they wait three years?" I sigh.

"It wasn't a matter of waiting. They couldn't move. About the time I came to Konoha, Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. With one less member, it's harder to do certain things. From there, after they made contact, Jiraiya rarely left Naruto alone long enough for them to do anything. They're moving again because they're confident that they'll succeed. And besides that. It takes quite a bit of time and preparation to remove a Bijuu from the host." Sakura raises an eyebrow.

"Huh? A Bijuu?" Chiyo scoffs.

"What! You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that?" Kakashi sighs.

"Information on the Bijuu is top secret in Konoha." The old lady pauses.

"Well, I suppose so." I sigh.

"The Bijuu are chakra monsters. They are named for the number of tails they have, ranging from Shukaku no Ichibi to Kyuubi no Kitsune. They're immense creatures with uncontrollable power. There have only been five people able to control them. All of the Bijuu are scattered across the world, with some hidden villages having them in their possession. Not that anyone misses them when they disappear. We're all stuck dealing with people ignoring us. Or other torments. Gaara, I think had it the worst. But that's beside the point." Sakura frowns.

"So, if they can't be controlled, why are they after them?" I shrug.

"No one knows but them. And there are only two people alive that can control them, and those two are hosts." Chiyo frowns.

"I was only aware of four that could truly control them. Who is the fifth?" I sigh.

"You're looking at him. Anyways…oh shit." We get to the edge of the forest and Haineko stops.

"Everyone halt!" I clench my teeth together in rage at the sight of the guy in front of us.

"Who?" I frown.

"Right from the beginning." Chiyo examines the figure.

"This guy…those eyes…" Naruto recognizes him.

"Uchiha…Itachi!" Chiyo scoffs.

"Itachi…ho, this is…the child who killed his entire family…?" Itachi smirks.

"It has been a while…Kakashi-san…Naruto-kun…Yaya-san." Shit, he recognized me. I climb off of Haineko and she backs up, knowing that I'm pissed.

"Yaya?" I shake my head.

"Leave it be." Naruto shivers with rage.

"You bastard…not just me, but even Gaara? I'll beat you all down!" I hold my arm up in front of Naruto.

"Don't be an idiot, Idiot." Kakashi steps forward.

"Everyone, don't look directly at his eyes…! It's dangerous!" I'm the only one that doesn't look down.

"Well, what should we do?" I crack my knuckles.

"Leave him to me. That's all. One hit and he's done." Kakashi waves a hand.

"Don't be hasty, Yami." I shake my head.

"We don't have time to be anything but hasty. Just stay back and keep your eyes down. I think this guy's earned a full power charge." I gather the orb of water into my hand and charge it with lightning, at full power. In an instant, I move and slam the attack into Itachi's gut.

I dust my hands off and smirk. "Done. Let's get going." They stare at me and I shrug.

"Um…okay." I look at Itachi and sigh.

"Damn it. It wasn't really him. The bastard. Let's go." Haineko runs over and I jump onto her back. The others follow me.

"Why did he call you 'Yaya'?" I sigh.

"Because that's my name, of course." Naruto watches me.

"So he recognized you from last time?" I nod.

"Yea. Damn bastard. That really makes me want to take care of the real one." Kakashi catches up with me.

"Explain yourself, Yami…or Yaya." I sigh.

"Fine. Simply put, I'm originally from Kirigakure. My real name is Yaya, and I disguised myself as a guy to keep hidden from the Akatsuki." Kakashi nods slowly.

"Does anyone else know?" I nod.

"Tsunade-obaba, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, and Jiraiya-jiji." Kakashi pauses.

"Why has Tsunade-sama not done anything?" I sigh.

"Because I explained the situation to her and she agreed to leave it alone."


	7. Reinforcements

**Changed by Leaves Part II 6- Reinforcements**

We finally get to a ravine and Haineko and I stop first. "That's a five seal barrier." I answer Neji's question and Gai waves at Kakashi.

"You're late, Kakashi." Kakashi shrugs.

"Eh, well, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way." Lee grins and waves.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! Yami-kun!" Naruto stops and waves.

"Yo." Chiyo catches up and turns to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…I hope you're not talking about me." Neji pauses, recognizing Naruto.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighs.

"Everyone, you were one step ahead of us, weren't you?" Lee points at Chiyo.

"Who's that old lady?" Naruto grins.

"An advisor from Suna!" Lee nods, returning the grin.

"Alright!" Gai nods and turns to Kakashi.

"Right! Let's go for it, Kakashi!" I get off of Haineko and nod. She disappears and I head over to the rock, crouching and touching the surface of the water with two fingers.

_"Sasori and Deidara will handle the people outside. That said, I want the two Jinchuriki alive. The rest of you will scatter."_ Who is that? I recognize the voice from somewhere, but I can't put a name with the face.

_"Itachi…the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki and the Rokubi. What kind of bastards are they?"_ That one was Sasori. I encountered him once before, but I was totally concealed so I doubt that he saw me.

_"You will tell him now."_ I'm assuming that the one guy is the leader.

_"At the very start, the Kyuubi's will shout loudly and rush at you."_ That was Itachi. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

_"Huh? What the hell?"_ Hm…that one must be Deidara.

_"What about the other?"_ Sasori again.

_"She'll be the first one to try to stop the other one. And she looks like a boy."_ That's funny. Itachi really pegged us both.

_"Eh? That's all, nothing more specific?"_ Deidara again.

_"Chi." Shit_. He pinned us on the head. I stand up and notice that Gai and his team left.

"What's going on in there, Yaya?" I glare at Naruto.

"Naruto, if you say anything when we get in there, I'm ripping your tongue out." He frowns.

"Eh? Why?" I sigh.

"They're scattering. I only sense three actual people in there, Sasori and Deidara. They asked Itachi for a description of the two of us." Sakura frowns.

"And?" I shrug.

"Itachi told them that Naruto would be the first to shout and rush in, and that I'd be the first one to try and stop him." Kakashi laughs slightly.

"Damn, he pegged you two good." I roll my eyes.

"What's the plan?" Kakashi nods slightly.

"Button-hook entry. The moment I remove the seal, Sakura, destroy the boulder to clear the entrance." We nod and I get on the same side of the boulder as Naruto. Kakashi pulls the seal off.

"Sakura!" She nods once.

"Okay!" She punches the boulder and Kakashi jumps down to land beside me and Naruto. The moment the boulder crumbles and settles, we go in, Sakura and Chiyo on the opposite side of the entrance from where they started and me and the guys on the other.

"Well then…which of you are the Jinchuriki, I wonder…? Hm." Kakashi looks at me.

"Yami?" I shake my head.

"It's too hard to tell with them sitting like that." Naruto steps forward.

"You bastards! I'll smash you to pieces!" I sigh.

"Here we go. I thought I told you to be quiet, Dunce!" Sasori chuckles.

"That one…" The blond, Deidara, smirks.

"Well, seems like it…hm." I frown, shrug, and put Naruto in a headlock.

"You idiot! Didn't I just finish warning you that they'd peg us off the bat if you acted like an idiot?" Naruto struggles.

"Gaara…what're you doing, sleeping there lazily? Stand the hell up!" Okay, he's really strong with the seal partially opened. I tighten my hold on him. "Hey! Gaara, are you listening to me?" Kakashi waves his hands.

"Stop, Naruto…" I sigh, struggling to keep Naruto in my grip.

"You should understand…" Deidara chuckles.

"Yea, yea, don't you get it? He's well dead, hm." Naruto stops moving and starts trembling.

"Give him back…" Oh shit. I sigh.

"Oy, Naruto, calm down. Damn." He growls.

"Let go, Yaya." I frown.

"Hell no. They'll crush you in an instant." Naruto starts struggling again.

"Give Gaara back! You bastards!" I sigh and drop my arms.

"Your funeral, Idiot." Naruto rushes forward and Kakashi gets in front of him.

"Calm down…if you go rushing in there without thinking, it's like Yaya said, they'll destroy you…" Deidara stands.

"I'll look after this one. It seems like that jinchuriki wants to take this one back." Oh great, they're ignoring us now. The bastards. "Master…this'll probably make you angry but…I'll handle that jinchuriki. Hm." Sasori turns to his companion.

"The assignment is one person to one beast…don't push it Deidara." Deidara smirks.

"If an artist doesn't get high levels of inspiration, his sentiments are dulled…master. It's said that the Kyuubi jinchuriki is considerably strong, no." Sasori scoffs.

"What? You call those explosions fine art? Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future…eternal beauty." I sigh in annoyance. They're really pissing me off.

"They involve the same skilled labor. I respect you, but fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion." I frown, opening my seal a bit. Sakura is dumbstruck.

"Wha…what kind of people are these…?" Naruto narrows his eyes.

"Stop playing around, bastards…" Naruto pulls a scroll out of his bag and opens it, summoning a large shuriken from it. He throws it and a tail slides out of Sasori's cloak to block it without him even glancing this way.

"Deidara, you little shit…are you trying to piss me off?" Deidara laughs.

"Well, then…I was right when I said it'd probably make you angry, hm? My fine art is explosions. Completely different to your little puppet show, hm!" Deidara turns and a bird that just appeared picks up Gaara in its mouth. The tail moves to attack Deidara and he gets out of the way, jumping onto the bird. "See you, master." The bird flies out of the cave and Naruto turns, running after it.

"Wait the hell up!" I frown and turn to Kakashi.

"Oh shit. Kakashi!" He nods and turns.

"Naruto and I will handle the one outside! You three take care of this one…but until Team Gai gets back, try not to overdo it." Sakura nods.

"Got it!" Sasori sighs.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with Kisame's mark." I smirk.

"If you survive, that is." He shuffles.

"You threatening me, kid?" I scoff.

"Not a threat, a simple statement. Chiyo-san, Sakura. Stay behind me." I concentrate and open the seal on my own chakra. "And besides. I'm not in the mood to play around." I swing my hand to the side and catch a scroll. I smirk and roll it open, sending a volley of weapons at him. He blocks most of them, and the few that hit him simply cut away his cloak, revealing that he's in a puppet. Well, that's not surprising really. I drop the scroll and rush at him, faster than normal and reveling in it.

"Since you're going to oppose me, I'll have you join my collection." I laugh and jump into the air.

"Fat luck with that. Since you're gonna die." I flip over and land a drop kick to the back of the puppet. I wince when I realize that I got cut by the tail. I move back to Sakura and Chiyo and wait for Sasori to come out of the rubble. "That all you got, Sasori? I was really hoping that you'd at least put up as much of a fight as Orochimaru." Sakura approaches me.

"Oy, Yaya, are you okay? You got grazed…" I smile.

"I'm fine. It takes a lot to take down a jinchuriki. And even more to take _me_ down." Chiyo raises an eyebrow.

"Meaning?" I laugh slightly.

"I'm immune to any and all poisons. Because they're a liquid. With my control over water and liquid, it's child's play to purify a poison." Sasori laughs.

"You finished?" I smirk and look over.

"So. He shows himself." I gather water into my hand.

"Well, let's see how long you last against me, shall we?" I open the seal on the Rokubi just under the point of the first tail appearing and run at Sasori. Immediately, he summons a puppet and I dodge the first trap, pulling a shield of water up in front of Sakura and Chiyo to protect them from the trap.

"I'm not going to let you get past." I attack the puppet and kick the weapons away as they come out. One arm opens up into four parts, two for the upper and two for the lower, and about a hundred arms for each section come out, to attack. I dodge them, but end up stuck in the forest of arms. I notice an exit and jump through it, hovering in the air, about to attack. A cloud of smoke comes out of a tube from one arm and I gasp. Shit. Poison in gas form. I can't nullify that with my water. And then there are ropes holding me in place.

"Yaya!"

"Don't breathe!" I smirk and melt, landing in a puddle on the ground and solidifying myself almost instantly. I sigh in relief and put a hand on my hip.

"That all you got? Damn, I'm really being underestimated here." I create a whip of lightning and use it to destroy the bunch of arms in my way. I snap the 'whip' and wrap it around the puppet, blocking its movements, and jump into the air to attack it physically. I notice Sasori making the sign of Inu and pause in the air as something comes out of the puppet's mouth. Shit. Chiyo gasps.

"Get out of here!" I smirk.

"That's the Iron Sand, right? I'm not stupid. Chiyo-san, Sakura. Get out of here before you get hurt. I'll catch up shortly." Sasori chuckles.

"Too slow…" Shit. Lightning disrupts a magnet. I smirk and charge the shield in front of Chiyo and Sakura with lightning, to disperse the attack if it goes after them, and I send a flow of lightning around my entire body.

"No wonder she's called Kurorai…the lightning is black…" Sasori frowns.

"Well, that's troublesome. I suppose I should aim for all three at the same time. And make it a truly lethal shape." I laugh.

"You realize, Daton of any form is weak against Raiton. You should give up. On that anyways." I extend the shield into a dome around the two and strengthen the charge around me as the sand comes back, forming needles above us. I move now, going at the puppet, to disable his Iron Sand for good. I swing a bolt of lightning around the puppet and swing it into the far wall, wrenching it out of Sasori's control.

I can tell because he makes an extremely pissed face. My next move is to send several cutting bursts of water at the puppet to slice it into pieces. I land softly and face Sasori. "Next? Please tell me you have something stronger up your sleeve. I'm getting bored."


	8. Defeat of the Puppets

**Changed by Leaves Part II 7- Defeat of the Puppets**

Sasori unbuttons his cloak and shrugs it off, revealing that he himself is a puppet. I scan his figure, to figure out what part is the living body. No wonder I was having trouble with getting a good read on his ability or state through water.

"Since the trouble I had getting into the Akatsuki…I wonder when it was…it's been a long time…since I've used myself." I smirk.

"Bring it on." Found it. The part where the heart would be. There are veins coming out of it where it's attached to the chest. That's where I'll aim. Oh? Flame throwers. I laugh. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

I slam my foot on the ground and a flood of water swells from that point and creates a wave that hits Sasori hard, the only reason he doesn't move with the flow is that he's got that cord from his body in the ground. "In case you didn't realize. I use Suiton and Raiton. I've, in essence, removed the options of Katon and Daton from your jutsu arsenal. Seriously, I'm getting bored." The cord comes flying at me and I dodge it. Once it hits the ground, I grab it and start pulling.

Sasori jumps and heads towards Chiyo and Sakura. "Not so fast!" I get to the end of the cord and pull him towards me. I swing him around and slam him into the wall. I drop the cord and rush him, aiming to punch and destroy the living part of the puppet. He realizes this and moves just in time to only get his body torn apart with my blow. I frown and wait for him to pull himself together.

"You did it Yaya!" I shake my head.

"Wait for it." He pulls himself back together and frowns. I hold both hands out and catch a pair of scrolls in each hand, jumping back at the same time. "You know, you're really pissing me off. But I want to kill you at the height of your strength, so I'm a bit glad that you moved." I flip the scrolls open.

A hundred weapons fall to the ground from the first scroll, all poisoned with my own recipe, twenty puppets appear from each of the other three scrolls, and I catch myself in the air, keeping control of all sixty puppets.

"Oh? You're a puppeteer? I didn't think there were any in any country outside of Kaze no Kuni." I smirk.

"Well, you're mistaken."

"It's impressive. They say the strength of a puppeteer is measured by the number of puppets they use. But I suppose being a jinchuriki allows for part of that." I laugh.

"Well? Are you going to talk? Or are you going to step up and fight?"

"Sixty puppets…and I'm sure that you have control over all one hundred of those weapons…quite formidable…but…" He opens a scroll and opens a compartment in his chest. A hundred puppets appear and hang in the air. "We'll see how you fair against this." I smile.

"Excellent. Bring it on." Sasori touches his forehead.

"How'll I explain this…how long it took me to take down a little girl…that I even had to take out my last trick…Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen…I will show you this power." I laugh again.

"Shut your trap and bring it on!" The puppets fly at me and I move all of my puppets to pick up the weapons, and the rest of the weapons to even out the numbers, to attack the puppets coming at me. I eliminate a good sixty of the puppets in almost an instant and land, for a better grip on myself. I set three of my puppets in a formation, one on the shoulders of the other two, holding their hands in the Hitsuji. A whirlwind forms between the puppets, sucking in and destroying another twenty enemies. Twenty left.

"I'll hand it to you; you're pretty good, able to notice every movement in a single second. But not good enough." I scoff.

"Says the guy that only has twenty puppets left, not including himself. None of my puppets have been destroyed. Face it; you're getting weak in your old age, Sasori." I smirk at that and destroy the last twenty puppets easily and quickly. "And then there was one." All of my puppets go after Sasori and two seal his movements.

I notice the part gone and look around for where it went. There! An intact puppet. Going after Sakura and Chiyo! I put two puppets in the way and run over; taking the blade at the moment it would have pierced Chiyo.

"Yaya!" I glance back and notice that both are injured. And I can tell that both are in pain.

"Sakura, did you make enough antidotes for more than just the one dose?" She nods slightly.

"Yea…" I nod slightly in response.

"Then take it. In a moment, I can heal Chiyo." She shakes her head.

"No. There's one left…Chiyo-sama…I gave it to her…" I sigh.

"You know…this sword of yours is annoying…" Sasori chuckles.

"Oho…worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl?" I laugh hysterically.

"Injury? What injury? There's a sword stuck in an already healed wound. I'd appreciate it if you would remove it before I get too much madder. Oh. Too late." The two puppets I have closest to me have already stabbed him, ensuring that the living part is hit. "You shouldn't be surprised by the fact that my own weapons are poisoned. Ne?"

I back up, smiling as the blade coming out tickles. "Now, before you die, why don't you give us a bit of information on Orochimaru? Since we know that you were paired with him while he was in Akatsuki." Sasori frowns.

"It's pointless…but fine. A…reward for defeating me…go to the Tenchi bridge in the Grass village, at noon, ten days from now…" Sakura gasps.

"What do you…?" Sasori sighs.

"I have a spy in Orochimaru's subordinates…I am supposed to meet…with him there…" With that, he dies. I dust my hands off and concentrate on my seals, suppressing the Rokubi, and returning my own seal to normal.

"What the hell?" I smirk.

"Heh. I have a seal on my chakra, besides the one over the Rokubi. The known limit of my power is only one fourth of my true strength. Only two opponents of mine have lived after seeing me at my true strength. And you two are the fifth and sixth to watch me fight in this form." Chiyo pauses.

"Who…?" I shrug and turn totally.

"The other people that have known the truth. Now…which of you took the antidote?" Sakura sighs.

"Chiyo-sama…gave it to me." I nod and get on my knees beside her.

"Where did you get hit?" Chiyo frowns.

"Side…" I nod and touch her side, healing it, and concentrating on the flow of liquid in her body. I nullify the poison and nod slightly.

"There. Sakura, are you injured?" She shakes her head.

"No. But…what about you…?" I grin.

"I heal instantly when my seal is released." Sakura laughs.

"Wow. But, why does it even change your appearance so much?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I think it's partially because it removes all of the limits I have on my chakra, so it removes the limits on my appearance as well. People in Kirigakure always were whispering about how I'd be a freak even if I wasn't a jinchuriki. Because of my bloodline." From what I've seen, Kai and Kohaku have seals on their chakra as well. "Let's catch up with Naruto and Kakashi." The two nod.

"Okay." I help Chiyo stand up and we walk out of the cave, my puppets and weapons disappearing into scrolls that I catch and put back in their slots in my vest. We start running once we get outside.

"Where are they?" I smell the air and start walking.

"Follow me. I've got a fix on their scents." Sakura frowns and hurries to catch up.

"Scents?" I nod once.

"Yea. It's a cat thing. Something that's inherent in using Kuchiyose with animals that have sensitive noses and ears. But then again, it's a lot to do with my water ability. I can discern the different scents and sounds in water. Including the moisture in the air. The only thing that stops me from tracking something is heavy rain."


	9. Miracle

**Changed by Leaves Part II 8- Miracle**

"Found them." I run forward once I get there and skid to a halt beside Naruto. "Yo."

"Took you long enough. I think that's a record for a really long fight for you, Yami." I shrug.

"He was a surprisingly difficult enemy. Where's Deidara? And Gaara?" Naruto looks up at a branch and I nod slightly. Two doppelgangers are supporting Gaara. I jump up to investigate and sigh slightly. I have enough chakra to bring him back to life, but I'd be a puddle for a week. I sense something and turn my attention to Deidara. Shit! "Let's get out of here." I grab Gaara and jump down from the branch. "Kakashi, unless you can get rid of that explosion coming, then we need to get the hell out of here." Kakashi pauses.

"What?" I glance at Neji and he realizes the pending explosion.

"Run!" I grab Naruto's collar and start running. I glance back and notice the explosion.

"Get your butts moving!" The explosion almost hits and then vanishes. I skid to a stop and let go of Naruto. "Nice one Kakashi!" I set Gaara down and hurry to catch Kakashi. "You okay?" He nods and I sigh.

"Get your eye covered. Nothing else is going on." Kakashi pulls his Hitai-ate down over his eye and I help him up. "Naruto, get Gaara. We need to get out of these trees." He nods and picks up Gaara. I support Kakashi and we walk out of the forest. We stop to rest a minute and Sakura hurries to examine Gaara. I walk around the group, checking for injuries. By the time I finish, Sakura gives up on Gaara and shakes her head.

I walk over and touch Naruto's shoulder. "Get out of the way, Sakura."

"What can you do?" I pause.

"I can bring him back." I whisper the words, but it carries enough for almost everyone to hear.

"And what will that do to you?" I start to crouch beside Gaara.

"I'll be out of action for a while, but I'll be fine." Chiyo shakes her head and steps over.

"Don't. You're needed by your village." She starts a jutsu similar to the one I was planning to use and I frown. A life transfer jutsu. She's sacrificing herself to bring Gaara back. I can tell that she's determined, and she feels that this is the one and last good thing she can do. If she wasn't, I'd stop her and do it myself. She runs out of chakra and the jutsu fizzles slightly. Naruto walks over. He drops to his knees and I walk to the outer edge of our group.

"Are you okay?" I nod and glance at Neji.

"I'm fine." Just a bit of an aftershock from my seals. But I don't want anyone to know about the seal that doesn't need to, so I'm not going to say that. I sit down to rest and sigh slightly. Naruto hurries over and holds out his hand.

"He's going to be okay." I nod.

"I knew that. Let me rest a minute, you idiot." He laughs and plops down beside me. I shove him and we both start laughing. After I catch my breath, I stand up and put my foot on Naruto's head. "You gonna sit there all day, Aho?" He hits my foot away and gets up.

"It really doesn't take you long to rest does it?" I shrug.

"Sixteen days without sleep." Naruto frowns.

"Huh?" I laugh.

"I can go sixteen days without sleep." I crouch beside Gaara and watch him. "Anyways. He should be waking up pretty soon." Naruto joins me and I glance back when I sense a crowd gathering. People from Suna. Gaara stirs and Naruto touches his shoulder.

"…Gaara…" Gaara stares at Naruto.

"Naruto…" I stand up and dust off. Some people in the crowd cheer and Gaara looks around, confused. "…What's this…?" I grin.

"We all came running…to your rescue…" Gaara looks at me and I sigh. "You had us worried…!" Kankuro scoffs.

"Humph. You sure did. You caused a ton of grief, little brother." I wait for Temari to pipe up.

"Don't act so superior! Gaara is Kazekage. Shut _all_ your mouths! You brats!" I shake my head slightly when Gaara glances at me. "…Gaara…how are you feeling?" He starts to get up and I help him.

"You shouldn't try to move much. It'll take a bit for your body to recover from the Rigor Mortis. Give him some room, guys." At my glare, everyone backs up a pace and Naruto helps me support Gaara a bit. Girls attack and I step in the way. "What part of 'give him some room' didn't you girls understand?" Naruto sighs and Gaara and I both look at him.

"…Come to think of it, I'm still a Genin…" Gaara laughs slightly.

"Hey, cheer up…" I grin.

"Girls are always attracted to cool, elite types." Naruto nods slowly.

"I think…Shikamaru said something like that too…hm…" I laugh at that.

"Thanks…Naruto…Yami." We both look at Kankuro. I shake my head.

"You should thank Chiyo-obasama, not us." Naruto nods.

"She saved him with an awesome medical ninjutsu…" We look over at Sakura and Chiyo, as well as the pair beside Sakura. "She was tired and fell asleep…but she'll be fine when she gets home…" Kankuro shakes his head.

"No…" Naruto is confused.

"…What do you mean 'no'…?" Kankuro sighs.

"It wasn't medical ninjutsu. It was a transference technique…Chiyo-obasama is dead." Naruto frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro sighs again, obviously a bit frustrated with Naruto.

"It's a jutsu to resurrect someone…in exchange for your own life…" I'm the only one from Konoha not in shock at that statement. Because what I would have done would have been the same thing. Except that I have enough chakra that I would be able to revive probably at least twenty people before it did something that serious. "At one time, Suna's puppet-master corps…was involved in the secret development of a technique that would breathe actual life into puppets…Chiyo-obasama led that project…They managed to devise a theory for the technique, but…midway through…because the risk was so high…before a human experiment was even conducted, the technique was banned…and sealed." Kankuro's former instructor looks at Naruto.

"Naruto…like I thought, you're definitely different. You have the power to change people…Chiyo-obasama used to say that she didn't care at all about the village's future…she wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara…" Kakashi sighs.

"Chiyo-obasama entrusted the future to you and Gaara…it was a death befitting a Shinobi." Naruto nods slightly.

"…Yea…same as the old man, Sandaime…" I nod slightly.

"That's true…" Naruto perks up.

"Now I get what Granny wished for!" Gaara steps toward Chiyo and Naruto and I help him.

"…Everyone, pray for Chiyo-obasama."


	10. Mission Reports and Plans

**Changed by Leaves Part II 9- Mission Reports and Plans **

"You got that report done?" I sigh.

"Give me two seconds." I write the last details down and roll the scroll up. I step out of the room and punch Gai lightly. "Leave me alone, Gejimayu." I go outside the hotel and summon Sora.

"Hai?" I lift the scroll.

"Take this to Tsunade-obaba." Sora nods slightly.

"Hai." I hand the scroll to Sora and she runs off. She's the fastest of the Ninja cats. I go back inside and gather my things together. I knock on Naruto's door.

"Oy, Naruto! We're about to head out." Something crashes inside.

"Coming!" I tap my foot impatiently and he finally comes out.

"Took you long enough. The others are waiting for us." He salutes, lacking enthusiasm.

"Osu." I roll my eyes and clap him on the back.

"Cheer up! No sour-pusses." He sticks out his tongue and we head out.

"Where are they?" I shrug.

"The graveyard still." We go there and I hang back. While Naruto steps forward. Kakashi looks at me.

"Did you get the report out?" I nod.

"Sora's on her way. She'll probably have it to Tsunade-obaba by sunset at the latest." Kakashi nods slowly.

"Okay. Then we can head out?" I nod once and wave at Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto, Sakura! Time to go!" Naruto turns and nods.

"Right! You coming Sakura-chan?" Naruto hurries over and Sakura hesitates, touching Chiyo-san's gravestone. We head to the gate and meet up with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"See you guys around." Both Temari and Kankuro shake my hand and then I clap Gaara on the back. "Stay out of trouble, Gaara." He laughs slightly.

"You're one to talk." I shrug and head to the edge of the group. I turn and watch Naruto and Gaara talk a moment before shaking hands. I roll my eyes, noticing that Gaara used sand to encourage Naruto to shake hands. We start out and Kakashi and Gai fall behind. Tenten turns around and cups her hands around her mouth.

"Sensei-tachi na! You're so slow!" I roll my eyes and gasp when Gai throws Kakashi.

"Okay then!" Kakashi shouts.

"Hey! Wait!" I frown and clench a fist.

"Ora! Gejimayu no baka!" He catches Kakashi on his back and I gag. "That's disgusting…" Gai laughs.

"Okay people! Now we're moving! A-ha haha I hope you all can keep up with me!" I touch my forehead and watch Gai run ahead.

"He's the idiot of all idiots…" Lee bends over, like the idiot he is.

"Neji…?" Neji's eye twitches.

"No, thank you!" I sigh and throw my bag at Lee.

"If you think it's training, Bakayaro, carry the bags then!" Everyone shrugs and gives their bags to Lee. "Sakura. Let's catch up and try to get that idiot to stop." She nods and we start running.

"Yami-kun! Matte yo!" I slow down a bit and grab Sakura.

"Just hold on." She nods and I situate her on my back quickly before breaking out in full speed to the village. When I see the village fence through the trees, I slow down a bit. "If you can't land running, roll and get up. It stops injury." She nods and I set her down, still running. She catches herself and runs beside me.

"Thanks." We hurry to the gate and locate Gai. I roll my eyes and glance at Sakura.

"I'll handle getting Kakashi to the hospital. You wait here for the others to catch up." She nods and I hurry after Gai. "Ora! You had better be heading for the hospital." Gai stares at me.

"How'd you catch up?" I roll my eyes and help Kakashi down.

"Does it matter? I'm faster than I look. Get your ass to the gate and I'll handle Kakashi." Gai heads back to the gate and I carry Kakashi to the hospital.

"Yoru-sama!" I grin.

"Send someone to let Tsunade-obaba know that we're back and get a room for Kakashi." The secretary nods and sends the other nurse there out. After a few moments, a group of nurses pull a gurney out. Kakashi sits on it and then lies down. They wheel him out and Tsunade gets in. "Yo, Tsunade-obaba." She smiles slightly.

"Is Kakashi already in?" I nod.

"They just took him up." She nods slowly.

"What's the damage?" I shrug.

"Exhaustion. He's worse than Naruto about overdoing things." Tsunade laughs and touches my shoulder.

"I'm surprised about your secret. Did Sakura already find out?" I nod once.

"And Kakashi wasn't surprised…that much." Tsunade pauses.

"Are you ready to let it out?" I shake my head.

"After I've gained everyone's trust? Not unless I have to." Tsunade sighs.

"You might have to. If the Akatsuki know who you are, then it's pointless to keep hiding." I stare at Tsunade.

"You're crazy. Tsunade-obaba…if I let out the secret, then…well…" She smirks.

"Nothing would happen." I shake my head.

"You can't predict that. There are a lot of people here that would stop trusting me. A lot of people who would find out that you've been supporting me this long and stop trusting you. I can't let that happen. This is my home, and I don't want to ruin everything." I turn and start for the door. "Let me know what room Kakashi's in. And I'll be to your office shortly with Sakura to talk about a bit of information we got from one of our opponents."

I leave before Tsunade can respond and head to my apartment. I stop at the door and shake my head. I leave the building and head to the Uchiha section of the village. I slip through the silent streets and locate a small lake. I sit down at the shore and look into the water.

"I knew I'd find you here. What are you doing?" I jump.

"Neji! What are _you_ doing?" He shrugs.

"Minako's looking for you." I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Thanks for telling me." Neji frowns.

"What's up with you lately? You've been acting weird." I shrug.

"Define weird, Neji. Tell your lunatic sister that I'll see her later. I'm busy." I teleport myself to Tsunade's office, causing surprise in the room.

"Well, it's about time you got here. At the lake again?" I nod.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." Tsunade grins.

"So, Sakura's already told me about the rendezvous." I sigh.

"Yaya, are you okay?" I nod once. We head out onto the balcony and Tsunade leans against the rail.

"You're the one that got the information, Yaya. Do you think we can trust the information? What if it's a trap?" I shrug.

"Maybe the Akatsuki is using Orochimaru's name as bait…to lure us to this Tenchi Bridge…where they'll ambush us…?" Sakura and I exchange a look and we both nod. Sakura pauses.

"If it _is_ a trap…" Sakura nods once.

"…Then we fight!" Tsunade smiles.

"Yes, but Kakashi will be out of commission for over a week now. And there are only six days left until the rendezvous…so the only solution is to assemble a new team…" Shizune sighs.

"Tsunade-sama…" The old lady turns to Shizune.

"What is it?" Shizune pauses.

"In that case, why not just deploy a different cell? And even if you decide to send Sakura along with them…I feel Naruto and Yaya should be removed from this mission…!" Tsunade frowns.

"Like you, Shizune…Sakura is among the very few Shinobi that I trust implicitly, Yaya as well. This mission must involve the remaining members of Team Kakashi." Shizune frowns.

"You don't think my cell could handle it?" The Hokage smirks.

"Frankly…? No. This is more than just a mission to Team Kakashi. It's _personal_. Sasuke is not merely their former teammate. He's their _friend_. They've pledged their lives to rescuing him. Their desire to honor that pledge is why they _will_ succeed…and why you and your team, Shizune, might not." Shizune pauses.

"Understood. But I still think Naruto and Yaya…" Tsunade looks up.

"What do you say, Yaya? And what do you think _Naruto_…would say about that?" I smirk and follow Tsunade's gaze to the roof.

"I'd say we gotta get some new teammates!" Naruto leaps off the roof. "See ya!" He falls past us and Tsunade sighs.

"…So impatient. I'm not finished yet. We will fill the two vacancies left by Kakashi and Sasuke. Please inform Naruto." Sakura shakes her head, smiling.

"…Yes, Milady…" One of the elders steps outside.

"Tsunade…we need to talk. Come with me, please." Tsunade goes with the elder and I look at Sakura.

"We'll definitely bring him back this time, Sakura." She nods and smiles.

"And this time, I'll help." I nod and head to the rail.

"I'll go hunt down Naruto. I'm pretty sure that Tsunade-obaba already has a pair in mind." Shizune and Sakura nod and I jump over the rail. I land easily and break into a run, tracking down Naruto. I spot him, being an idiot again, talking to Shino. "Hey Shino." He nods slightly.

"Yami." I turn to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Listen…" Naruto pauses and points at Shino.

"Shino?" Shino sighs.

"Finally…you remembered." Naruto frowns.

"Fool, how am I supposed to recognize you with your face hidden like that?" I sigh.

"Oy. Naruto…" Kiba shows up with Akamaru.

"Shino, you're early! Hey Yami!" I wave.

"Hey." Naruto stares at Kiba.

"K…Kiba?" He nods and waves.

"Hey! Naruto, it _was_ you, after all!" Kiba gets off of Akamaru and I walk over to pet the dog. "…I thought I recognized your scent!" Naruto gasps.

"_That's_ what you recognized?" Akamaru barks loudly and Naruto points. "That dog…he can't be…" Kiba nods.

"Come on! Of course it's Akamaru! But hey…did you grow or something?" Naruto frowns.

"Me…? Akamaru's the one that grew. I didn't know dogs could get that big so fast." Akamaru, ignoring Naruto, nuzzles my hand.

"Hey, Yami. Shino's upset." I nod.

"He's sulking because Naruto didn't recognize him." He nods in agreement.

"He sulks a lot…" I nod solemnly.

"…Really? Heh, I guess I never noticed because he's always with me…" I look at Naruto, who is totally shell-shocked.

"How could you not notice? He used to sit on top of your head! Right Shino?" Naruto looks at Shino.

"You recognized Kiba right away…Naruto." I sense Hinata arrive and duck behind a wall.

"Eek!" We all turn and I touch my forehead.

"Hinata…" Naruto heads over to the corner where she's hiding and looks over.

"Oh, it's you, Hinata! Are you hiding over here?" I hear a thud as Hinata faints. "Uh…Hinata? Why're you falling down?"

"Ever notice how she always faints in front of Naruto?" I nod solemnly and Kiba and I look at Shino.

"You also recognized Hinata right away…Naruto." We sigh and I straighten up from petting Akamaru.

"You guys about to head out?" Kiba smirks.

"How'd you know we're about to go on a mission?" I laugh slightly.

"The only reason why you guys'd be gathering _here_ would be if you're meeting up with Kurenai to head out. You tend to keep a pattern." Kiba nods slowly and I head over to Naruto. I grab his collar and start dragging him. "Good luck guys!" Kiba waves, laughing.

"See ya around!" Naruto starts struggling.

"Hey! Let go!" I drop Naruto and face him. "What the hell was that for?" I sigh.

"Bakayaro. Tsunade-obaba wasn't finished when you ran off like a dumbass. And besides, Team Kurenai is about to head out on a mission."

"Oh! Then I'll find Shikamaru!" I sigh when he runs off.

"I wasn't finished talking either…" I shrug and head to the office. I'm sure that Tsunade has already selected the two replacements. And she knows how I am about introductions.

"There you are, Yami." I glance around the room and notice an ANBU standing a little away from Tsunade's desk.

"Yo." The guy isn't wearing a mask, but I can that he's ANBU by his clothes. "This Kakashi's replacement?" Tsunade nods and I walk over. I hold out my hand. "Good to see you again, Tenzo." He nods slightly.

"Yami." Tsunade sighs.

"As you know, he'll have a code name during this mission." I nod.

"Let me guess. Yamato, right?" Both nod, looking confused. I sigh and drop my hand.

"As you also know, Yami, you'll be partially in charge of the team." I turn to Tsunade.

"Who's Sasuke's fill-in?" She sighs.

"A young man named Sai. From Root." I nod slowly.

"Root? Then Danzou is involved." Tsunade nods. "Then we'll have to watch him." The old lady grins.

"Exactly. You've worked with Root before, Yami, so you know the risk." I nod once and start for the door. "Sakura is looking for Naruto. You'll meet up at your usual spot, Yami." I nod and open the door.

"You coming, Yamato?" He nods and follows me through the village.

"How did you know the name?" I smirk.

"I saw it on Tsunade-obaba's desk. She's not good at hiding things." Yamato pauses.

"She told me that you might be required to release a certain seal. Can you enlighten me there?" I shrug.

"I'll explain to the whole team before we get to the bridge. Until then, hold tight. A warning. Sakura has an extremely short temper, and Naruto is an idiot. I can handle Naruto, but Sakura is a force beyond help." Yamato nods and I stop. "This is my 'usual spot'." Sakura and Naruto get here, and almost immediately, an extremely pale boy arrives.

"Hello again…" Naruto points.

"Y-you!" I sigh and lean against a column. Yamato looks at me and I wave my hand towards the others.

"So…um…starting today…I'll be filling in for Kakashi…" Sakura turns to Naruto.

"Naruto, you know this guy?" The pale guy smiles slightly.

"Sorry about our earlier encounter. I was just curious to see how strong my future teammate might be…and whether or not I'd eventually have to come to the little boy's aid." I sigh and touch my forehead.


	11. Embarrassing Things

**Changed by Leaves Part II 10- Embarrassing Things**

"Here we go. You're never going to get their attention. Sakura…?" She holds Naruto back before he starts to beat the pale guy up.

"What?" Sakura sighs.

"Hey! We have to work together! So don't fight right from the get-go!" I cross my arms and wait. Yamato watches me and I shrug. "…And you…that wasn't very nice…" The guy smirks.

"Really? But I like ugly girls like you." Sakura twitches.

"What was that?" Yamato holds her back before she beats him to a pulp.

"Whoa! Easy, Sakura! Follow your own advice! A little help here, Yami?" I sigh and punch Sakura in the gut.

"Calm the hell down, Sakura! Mataku na." I sigh and face Naruto. "Keep your head you idiot!" And now I face the new member of the team. "And you…keep your trap shut if you can't say anything nice." I clench my fists. "Now that that's settled. Yamato?"

"Right…anyway…since we're going to be deploying almost immediately…we really don't have time to socialize." I sigh and cross my arms. Yamato can't seem to handle this.

"So, let's get the introductions over with and get the hell on the road." Naruto frowns.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura desu." The pale guy smiles slightly, as though nothing happened just a minute ago.

"I am Sai." I pause.

"And I'm…Ya…" I sigh. "Yaya da." Sakura and Naruto both stare at me in shock.

"All right, now that that's over with…let me explain our mission. The five of us will head to Tenchi Bridge…capture the Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's organization, and bring him or her back here. This is our best chance…to gain intelligence on Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke…information we can then use to plan Orochimaru's assassination…and Sasuke's retrieval. So keep that in mind!" I sigh.

"As soon as everyone's gear is all packed, rendezvous at the main gate. Then we'll depart!" With that, I leave. I head to Tsunade's office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" I go inside and lean against the wall. "What's wrong, Yaya?" I shrug and smile slightly.

"I…I'm going to let it out. You had to warn Yamato about my seal, didn't you?" She sighs.

"It was a necessary thing. You're sure?" I nod.

"I've already broken down and introduced myself as Yaya." Tsunade gets up and walks over. She touches my shoulder.

"I'll make sure that anyone who asks understands that you had a very good reason for keeping this a secret for so long. You should hurry and get ready to go." I nod and head to the door.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-obaba." I leave the office and head to the apartment. On the way, I create a water clone and turn her into a small cat. "Go check out Sai. Watch as long as you can and then come back." I get to the apartment and go inside to grab my stuff.

I pause while packing clothes and shake my head. "I may as well." I take off my bandages and take a deep breath. I look in the mirror and brush out my hair. "Well. There's no help for it then." I nod to myself and braid my hair quickly. Someone knocks on the door and I sigh. "Come in, Naruto." He comes in and crosses his arms.

"How'd you know it was me?" I shrug.

"Because Neji doesn't knock. Neither does Sakura or Shikamaru. Minako, Kai, and Kohaku just wait for me to answer the door. And besides, I recognize your chakra." I grab my bag off of my bed and double check my weapons and things.

"Why'd you introduce yourself as Yaya? I thought that…" I shrug.

"There's no need for me to hide anymore. Akatsuki is on the move again, and they know who I am." Naruto pauses.

"But what about your rep? I mean, you could lose your spot as the next Hokage." I shrug.

"I don't know. Tsunade says that my reason was good enough to merit that. But…" I sigh. "I'm really worried about it…but still. And besides, there's a high risk that we might run into Orochimaru, or worse. And unless you've figured out how to fully control the Kyuubi in the last two and a half years, then I'm the only one strong enough to handle it." He frowns.

"What about that other guy…?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yamato? It's to the point where I would be exposed on just about any mission I went on except with the girls. And besides…Yamato would just get hurt." Naruto narrows his eyes.

"You can't protect everyone." I glance at the door.

"We should get going. The others are probably already there." He nods.

"Right." We leave and I lock the door before we head to the gate. We get there at about the same time as everyone else and I join Yamato at the front.

"Okay people, this is it! Go, Team Kakashi!" We head out and I hang back to walk with Naruto and Sakura.

"So, are you letting out the secret?" I nod. "Why so suddenly?" I shrug.

"That last mission showed me how risky it is for me now. And it's pointless when Akatsuki knows who I am." Sai turns to face us.

"What?" Naruto is glaring at Sai. I sigh. Sakura points.

"Hey, how did you keep that hidden? I mean…seriously." I shrug.

"Very tight bandages. Very uncomfortable." Sakura laughs slightly. We both look at Naruto, who is still glaring at Sai.

"If you keep looking at me…I will hit you." Naruto reacts, naturally.

"What? You think I'm scared of you?" Sai shrugs.

"Look, I really don't have anything personal against you." Naruto pauses.

"Yeah, right…" Sai shrugs again.

"I'm just trying out…a certain personality type." Naruto pauses.

"Well…you're sure doing a crummy job!" I sigh and touch my forehead. "We don't need someone like you on this team! In fact, I bet we'd be a lot better off without you…jerk!" I narrow my eyes.

"That's enough, Naruto! Sai is your teammate now. So even if you don't get along, you're still going to have to find a way to _trust_ each other!" Yamato sighs.

"I know Kakashi-sensei taught you better than this. So, please, for Kakashi's sake…lose the attitude, huh?" Naruto frowns and points at Sai.

"No! He's _not_ one of us! The fifth member of Team Kakashi…is Uchiha Sasuke! Even on his best day…all this loser is…all he could ever hope to be…is a Sasuke wannabe! He will _never_ be our _teammate_." Sai smirks.

"Fine by me. The last person I'd ever want to be compared to…is some traitorous cockroach…who abandoned his village for Orochimaru just because…he wanted to become stronger…" Naruto's eye twitches.

"How dare you…" I touch Naruto's shoulder and stop him from moving. I also shake my head at Sakura before she joins in.

"Listen. Regardless of either of your opinions…Naruto doesn't know you all that well yet. But that's no excuse for him to judge you. I'm sorry. Please forgive Naruto." Naruto stares at me.

"Y…Yaya…" Yamato sighs.

"Whew. Finally…" Sai shrugs.

"Like I said…fine by me." I smile slightly.

"Really…? Oh, good because…" I punch him and he goes flying across the path. "I don't care if you forgive me. Now both of you idiot boys get your act together and quit arguing."

I face Naruto. "You're in for it big if you don't straighten up, Naruto." He swallows and I turn to Sai; he flinches automatically and I smirk. "I don't care what you say or do. But if you want to bad-mouth someone. Keep your mouth shut until you're alone. And if you _ever_ talk about Sasuke like that, or pull that rude as hell mouth on Naruto or Sakura again, you're last sight in life will be your body falling dead without a head. Understand?"

He nods and I walk past Yamato. "You wanna handle the rest?"

"I think you've scared them plenty…but yea." I get out of the way and Yamato brings up a giant wood prison.

Wood style…Kai is able to use it, but not very well…I suppose Yamato must be directly related to the First Hokage. "We only have five days to get to Tenchi Bridge. Keep it up, you guys…and I'll throw you _all_ in a cage! Now, I'll give you…two choices. Spend the rest of the day crammed inside a wooden box reacquainting yourselves with the meaning of teamwork…or enjoy a night at a comfortable inn with a relaxing hot spring. You don't really know me either…I prefer the kind and gentle approach, but I'm…not against using more _draconian_ methods when necessary…"

I roll my eyes and start walking. We get to an inn and check in. Sakura and I share a room and we go down to the spring.

"Yaya, are you getting in?" I shake my head.

"I'll sit out." I wrap up in a towel and sit on a rock close to the fence.  
"In a hot spring? If you say so!" I resist looking through the fence when I hear Naruto splash.

"Huh, fancy that…Naruto is a boy after all." I suppress a laugh at that and wait for Naruto's response.

"Okay, first of all…! I am not comfortable in this setting at all!" I start laughing and notice that Sakura is embarrassed.

"Well, that's enough bonding for me…but before I go, let me share a funny story with you Naruto…"

I glance through the fence and resist turning to get a good look at Naruto, who is slowly moving towards the fence. "A long time ago, when he was just a boy, your mentor Jiraiya-sama came this close to death…having fractured six ribs and both arms and suffered ruptured internal organs. The reason? Supposedly…Tsunade-sama found out that he did…precisely what you're contemplating right about now…so before you hop out of that spring…I suggest you stop and think…how would Sakura, or even Yaya, react…in that very same situation?"

I think about that. Sakura would beat him to a pulp…but for me…I think I might not have that big of an issue with it…considering I'm peeking too.

"Yaya. I'm going inside." I nod and stay put. I glance through the fence again and spot Naruto, just on the other side, peeking. Though I'm pretty sure he can't see anything past me and my rock.

"Get out of the way, Yaya." He whispers, knowing that I can hear him perfectly well. "Not that it's not a good view or anything…" I raise an eyebrow and he jumps back. I get up and gasp when my towel slips off. That was not intentional.

Crap! I hear Naruto gasp from the other side of the fence and hurry to pick up my towel and cover up, blushing. I hurry out of the spring and get dressed in the dressing room. I hear splashing and then someone scrambling in the guy's dressing room. I get out of the room and start towards our rooms.

Naruto catches my arm, stopping me. "Gomen, Yaya." I shrug and pull out of his grip.

"Don't worry about it." I hurry upstairs and hide in the room.


	12. A Plan and an Apology

**Changed by Leaves Part II 11- A Plan and an Apology**

"Yaya. Can we talk?" I glance at the door and turn back to the window.

"There's nothing to talk about." Naruto comes into the room and touches my shoulder. "Naruto. There's really nothing to talk about. Go to bed." I jump out the window and run into the forest. I hide where I have a good view of the Inn and watch Naruto at the window, staring after me. After a few moments, he turns and leaves the room. I sigh and turn to go to sleep.

*Naruto's POV*

Where'd she go? I'm surprised she didn't beat me to a pulp earlier.

"Where's Yaya?" I shrug and go into the other room. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. What is up with her?

*Yaya's POV*

"Let's get moving. We don't have much time." I head down the hall and leave the inn quickly. I wait in front for the others.

"This spot should do nicely..." I sigh slightly as Yamato uses Mokuton to create a house. "We'll camp out here tonight." I touch my forehead and start for the door.

"Um...I don't think this really qualifies as camping out." We go inside and I pull my weapons out of my bag. I sit down in a corner with my stuff and start cleaning and sharpening my weapons.

"All right, gather around, everyone. Oh, and Yaya...there are a few things I especially need to ask you." I nod and move my stuff to the little area by Yamato.

"What about?" He pauses, watching me for a moment.

"...With regard to the Akatsuki member Sasori. I received his file from Sunagakure, but...it would be helpful if you could fill in any blanks...about his personality, speech patterns, mannerisms, or quirks...after all, you're the only one here...who's gone toe-to-toe with him." Naruto frowns.

"What do you need to know all that for?" I sigh and stop working on the Demon Blade Shuriken that I'm in the middle of sharpening.

"The Akatsuki spy who has infiltrated Orochimaru's ranks..." I start working again. "...Expects to rendezvous with Sasori at Tenchi Bridge." Yamato nods.

"They might catch me right away...but I'm going to try to approach them disguised as Sasori." I frown.

"Spy work entails pretty high risk, so...your target will definitely have their guard up." Yamato nods slowly.

"True...and since there's a small chance this is an Akatsuki trap...I've planned for that possibility as well. That's why I'll approach first, alone. You four will lie in wait until I signal you." I pause with a kunai.

"There _was_ an Akatsuki spy, Yura, in Suna as well...and the way Sasori mentioned it, just before he died...I don't think it's a lie, but..." Yamato frowns.

"Either way, this spy...is most likely quite strong and accomplished..." I smirk.

"Yeah, well...so are _we_..." Everyone looks at me and I shrug. "There's also the chance that it's a trap meant for Sasori from Orochimaru's end. I wouldn't rule that out. And it would be you three in hiding. Naturally, Yamato, I'll be closer in hiding than anyone would expect. It's a bridge, after all." All but Sai understand and I sigh.

"The devil is in the details, team...so here's the mission from A to Z...our one and only goal is a _live capture_...the target must not me killed, or injured, no matter what. Even if it means having to fight them. If they're killed, we lose our only source of intelligence. Therefore, this mission is even harder than when you just have to take down the enemy.

"And because it's such a delicate situation...this must go off without a hitch. So...while you three act as backup...and Yaya acts as lookout...I'll go ahead and try to capture the target by myself. If, by some chance, my disguise is penetrated...and it is revealed that I am, in fact, _not_ Sasori...a battle will likely ensue. Then, and only then, do you shift to combat mode...entering the fray on my, or Yaya's, signal alone.

"We will fight in pairs at all times. Every warrior's action will be covered by their partner. The watch-word, people, is _teamwork_. So...here are the pairings. Squad one will be...Naruto and Sai. Sakura, you're with me..." Sakura frowns.

"But..." I look at her.

"You're the team's one and only...official...medic ninja. We can't afford to have you injured, so Yamato will cover you." Yamato nods slightly.

"Right. And Yaya, because of her...gift with keeping an eye on things, will work alone and cover everyone if need be." I nod and start packing up my weapons, finished working on them.

"Partner." Naruto points at Sai.

"Oh, c'mon Commander! Team me up with anyone...just not him!" I glare at him.

"And yet you continue to complain..." He flinches and I sigh. "...In light of what Yamato just told you...it's not standard procedure, but half of tomorrow...will be focused on pair simulation exercises." Yamato nods slightly.

"Everything I know about you three comes from your files. I need to assess firsthand your battle style and skills...the makeup of you jutsu, et cetera." I sigh.

"Clearly it's the only way you guys can be forged into the cohesive fighting unit you need to be. Kakashi...favored a more lax approach...but neither of us are he." Naruto frowns.

"What about Yaya? You barely..." I laugh slightly.

"Naruto, you've been out of the village...and I guess Jiraiya-jiji didn't keep you up to date with current events...but in the past two and a half years, I've worked with nearly every Jounin in both Konoha and Suna. Anyways. You guys get some rest and we'll start in the morning." I get up and head to one of the rooms.

"Yaya, we need to talk." I turn around and cross my arms.

"What is there to talk about, Naruto?" He frowns.

"Plenty. You've been avoiding me since yesterday." I nod.

"Because you keep trying to talk. If you're worried about what happened at the hot spring, it doesn't matter." Naruto steps toward me, reaching out.

"It does matter!" I cover his mouth.

"Keep your voice down you idiot. And how does it matter?" He shoves my hand down.

"Because you haven't let me apologize." I scoff.

"Don't treat me differently than usual because I'm a girl." He raises an eyebrow.

"But you _are_ a girl." I scoff.

"So? You didn't act different around me when you figured that out in the first place, so don't start now. Just because I'm 'out of the closet'." Naruto stares at me.

"It's different now. We're older than then..." I sigh and slap him sharply.

"Age doesn't matter. You haven't been treating Sakura differently since you've been back. You're trying too hard." I push him out of the room and grab the door. "Go get some rest. Don't forget, I'm your superior on this mission. And I can make your life a total hell if I want to." I slam the door shut and rig a booby trap that would electrocute him if he tries to come in here.

I walk to the window and look at the forest. Naruto can be such an idiot sometimes...but that's one thing I like about him. Now if he'd just figure that out, we'd get somewhere. But he knows that I don't care about stuff like what happened at the spring...I mean, it's not like I'm any different from the women he's peeked at before. I think about that for a second.

I suppose I _am_ a bit different from them. I'm not weak, and Naruto is my best friend. I think he's afraid of me sometimes though...I hate that. I sigh and get ready for bed. I actually was a bit embarrassed at the spring, but only because of how clumsy I was...dropping my towel like that, and not on purpose either. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. Mendokuse...I roll over and close my eyes, trying to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of electricity and sit up. I stop the current and stare at Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" He shakes his head, trying to recover from the electric shock.

"Trying to wake you up..." I sigh and get up.

"You shouldn't have." He sits up, slightly recovered.

"What's with the booby trap?" I shrug.

"Precaution. I've become a bit...over-paranoid." Naruto stands and glares at me.

"I can see that! That could kill someone though." I shake my head.

"Not at that voltage. Temporarily scramble a few nerve messages, but not kill." He shrugs.

"I don't get it...but whatever." I smile slightly and pick up my bag.

"Let's go. I'll bet the others are already up and waiting for us." Naruto nods and we leave the house.

"Are you always late?" I nod.

"Yea. A bad habit I picked up from Kakashi. But I actually use viable excuses for my tardiness." I can tell that Naruto is confused by that and I sigh. "I have good excuses for being late." He nods slowly.

"Oh." We get outside and I join Yamato by the trees.

"Is there something going on between you and Naruto? Tsunade-sama told me that you two are pretty close." I shrug.

"It's nothing. Don't pry, Tenzo." I lower my voice so that no one else can hear and he nods.


	13. Sims

**Changed by Leaves Part II 14- Sims**

"I'll handle the first round. And then you can take care of a second simulation. I haven't seen Naruto fight since he got back, so I don't know how he's changed." Yamato nods and we head out. "This way guys. It's not too far away from the Bridge, so we'll go through our simulations and plan out our positions and then head back here for the night."

Everyone nods and we get to the bridge. "We'll start with Squad One. And I'll be the one in the 'target' position." Yamato and Sakura settle in to watch and I run, jumping over the bridge, and the guys follow me. It takes two seconds for Sai to hide behind a tree and Naruto to create a Kage-bunshin that looks like Sai.

I smirk and block the attacks that come my way. "That all you got, Naruto?" Like an idiot, he uses the Kage-bunshin to do Rasengan. I shake my head and instantly create a Suiraiki. I destroy the bunshin and his Rasengan disperses as he transforms back to himself. I notice a surge of chakra as Sai uses a jutsu and I spot a black, ink, snake coming at me.

I replace myself with a Mizu-bunshin and hide in a tree above as the serpent catches Naruto and my bunshin. I use Instant Body, a trick I learned from Kakashi, and land on the bridge. Sai figures out my location and comes after me. I smirk and stand my ground. He won't be able to catch me.

I dodge out of the way and keep an eye out for bunshin. He seems to be attacking on his own. Well, less for me to handle. I flip out of the way and land on his back, knocking him to the ground and pressing a kunai to his throat.

I get up and kick him in the head. "Oy! Yamato! Your turn." I join Sakura to watch and Yamato takes over.

"Something wrong, Yaya?" I shrug.

"It's Naruto…he's distracted and being more of an idiot than usual." Sakura frowns.

"How is he distracted?" I sigh.

"He's…" Sakura looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Treating me like a girl." She laughs slightly.

"Okay…with anyone else, I'd say that sounds really stupid. But you're used to being treated like a guy." I nod. "How is he acting?" I shrug.

"He's…acting…it's hard to explain. He's trying too hard to act like…" She smirks.

"You're a girl who needs to be sheltered and protected?" I nod.

"But he knows, he's always known, that I can handle myself even better than most guys." She pauses.

"And considering you're next in line to be Hokage…" I stare at the ground.

"But it's just been on this mission. Since I've been…" She grins.  
"Obviously a girl." I nod slightly. "You let your secret out. Of course some people are gonna treat you differently." I shake my head.

"No. You don't treat me differently than before. And then…" Sakura shrugs.

"But I think that it's different for Naruto…because you _look_ different than before. And on top of it, you're very pretty." I sigh.

"Yea, but he'd be the only one to treat me _this_ different. I mean…even…" I stand up and look across the bridge. "Looks like Yamato has been captured. Let's go." Sakura nods and we head across the bridge. I hang back at the edge of the bridge and look into the ravine below.

I need to get a good hiding spot. It doesn't look like it's rained for a while, and the river is too far away to create steam or mist. And the altitude isn't high enough to cause clouds to gather around the ground.

Even Sasuke didn't act different. But I can't say that I had a chance to bring him back to the village and stopped because I could tell that he was determined. I'm not the type to stop someone when they're determined.

And it was a solo mission, under cover, so I was 'disguised' as myself. Somehow, when I ran into Sasuke, he recognized me off the bat and I had to explain myself. Everyone moves out and I follow, trailing behind, deep in thought.

"_Yami?" That voice…_

"_Sasuke?" Shit. He recognized me, which means that I'm at risk. I turn and face him. "You haven't changed much."_

"_Since when are you a girl?" I roll my eyes._

"_Since I've been on this mission. It's called a disguise." He raises an eyebrow and I sigh. "If you'll excuse me…I have a job to do. And important things to handle in Konoha." I turn and start to walk off._

"_Oy. Yami. I already know that you're really a girl." I stop dead in my tracks and look at him over my shoulder._

"_Let me guess…either Kabuto or that bastard Orochimaru told you?" Sasuke shrugs._

"_It was Kabuto." I sigh. Figures. "Can we talk?" I shrug._

"_Not now. I'm in the middle of something." He nods once._

"_Later then." I sigh._

"_I'm going back to the hotel after dark. If I see you there, then I might talk." I walk off before he can respond and get back to information gathering. By sunset, I've got the information I need to do the job I came for and I head to the hotel to plan out the attack for tomorrow. I get to the room and drop my purse by the door. Pretending to be a normal woman is hard work. "You know that it's rude to sneak into a woman's hotel room?"_

"_How'd you know I was here?" I light a few candles to get light in the room and turn to Sasuke._

"_I can see in the dark. And besides, you suck at concealing your presence." He shrugs._

"_You're the first one to catch me." I smirk._

"_Then it's probably just me. You reek of snake." He raises an eyebrow._

"_How so?" I frown._

"_You summon now?" He nods. "Snakes?" He nods again. "That's how." He laughs slightly._

"_You're more of a smartass than I remember." I roll my eyes._

"_And you're more of an all around ass than I remember." I drop into a sitting position and catch myself with a cloud._

"_I didn't know you could create clouds." I smirk and shrug._

"_A cloud is a simple condensation of water. It's as easy to create a cloud as it would be to electrocute you right now. So watch what you say." He frowns._

"_You're not going to try to bring me back to Konoha?" I shrug._

"_Obviously you're determined enough to stay away that you'd attempt to kill your best friend, so I'd only take you back to Konoha if you wanted that." He sighs._

"_Well I don't." I scoff._

"_Then why did you mention it?" He shrugs._

"_Because you're probably upset about it." I shrug._

"_I'm pissed about it, actually, but it's in the past so I'm over it." Sasuke raises an eyebrow._

"_You don't hold grudges?" I laugh slightly._

"_Only if it's bad enough." Sasuke laughs._

"_So I suppose that what happened wasn't bad enough?" I smirk._

"_Nearly killing Naruto was unforgivable. But I understand what happened." He frowns._

"_Really?" I shrug._

"_Sometimes Naruto gets annoying. And besides, you thought that it was the only way to get the Mangekyou, right?" Sasuke stares at me._

"_How do you know that?" I laugh once._

"_I'm the last of my clan as well. Things like that interest me. And I've spent a lot of time digging around about the Uchiha and the Sharingan. Since Kakashi wouldn't tell me anything about it." Sasuke nods slowly._

"_You're awfully open…aren't you worried that I'll try to kill you?" I smirk._

"_If you wanted to kill me, you would have tried already." He smirks._

"_And you don't think I could?" Sparks form around his hand and I laugh. "What?"_

"_You've improved Chidori? So I assume that you're already able to spread it all throughout your body. You, of all people, should know that I'm immune to lightning based attacks. And besides that, I'm about like Gaara. Nearly undefeated, and I've only been injured a few times in battle. You wouldn't stand a chance against me with my seals released. Hell, if I had released the Rokubi in my last encounter with Orochimaru, he'd be dead." The sparks fizzle out and Sasuke stares at me in astonishment._

"_Then I guess I'll have to work harder." I shrug._

"_You're only trying to get where you can defeat Itachi right? It's Kisame that you'll have to get through. And he's strong enough that my only option when I encountered them was to run, after releasing the Rokubi." This makes him swallow._

"_Just how strong is that guy?" I shrug._

"_Stronger than the Kyuubi and that's the strongest of the Bijuu. I'm sure that you saw a portion…about one tail's worth, of its power when you fought Naruto." He frowns._

"_Is that what that red chakra was?" I nod._

"_Yes." Sasuke pauses._

"_The strongest? Are there more than just the Kyuubi and Rokubi?" I nod._

"_There are nine total. From Shukaku no Ichibi all the way to Kyuubi no Kitsune. They each have the same number of tails as their name says, and they're stronger the more tails they have." Sasuke nods slowly._

"_So…your beast…is the sixth beast?" I nod._

"_And the fourth strongest. Though because of me, personally, it's known in Kirigakure that I'm the strongest of the Jinchuriki." He frowns._

"_Why?" I grin._

"_Because at full power, I'm stronger than Kisame. Technically. I just haven't had the chance, or need, to go at full power. It'd be rather pointless." I can tell that Sasuke doesn't understand, but I don't care. "I'm surprised that you're not at Orochimaru's hideout right now. Or are you satisfied with that and hunting down Itachi already?" He shakes his head._

"_No. We're switching hideouts and stopping here on the way. What are you doing in this town anyways? And alone." I shrug._

"_Obviously I'm on a solo mission."_

I sit up and touch my forehead. It's really sad. How easily Sasuke and I reverted to a friendly conversation when it should have been a battle the moment I saw him and he recognized me. I stand and pack my stuff up. It's still early, but I have some things I need to do.


	14. Four Tails

**Changed by Leaves Part II 13- Four-Tails**

The spy is Kabuto! I can sense him across the bridge.

"Yaya?" I turn to Yamato.

"Oh, his voice was a bit gruffer." He alters his voice.

"Like this?" I nod.

"Yea." I can also sense Orochimaru. "Let's get into position, it's almost noon." Sakura turns to me.

"Where will you be?" I smirk.

"Water is everywhere." I head towards the bridge ahead of them and slip under the bridge to hide. When the meeting starts, I don't listen; I just watch Orochimaru hiding in the shadows.

When he moves, so will I. There! And just when Yamato was just about to go to capture Kabuto. I need to wait a second to be sure that they're aware of the trick. I move to the edge of the bridge and look over. And there's my cue. Kabuto just destroyed Yamato's disguise.

I jump over the bridge and land using a shielding jutsu to block Orochimaru's attack. "Hello again." Yamato frowns.

"You shouldn't have come out." I shrug.

"He already knew. And besides. I warned you it could be a trap the other way around. Get back, and _don't_ signal the others." Yamato nods and jumps back, out of the way.

"You again? You've ruined our plan for Sasori…" I smirk, and then sigh.

"Yamato, go ahead and signal the others. He knows." Orochimaru frowns.

"And how did you know that I knew?" I scoff.

"It's a gift. Just like I knew you were there in the trees. I was just waiting for you to move." Yamato signals the others and they jump out of the trees, landing between me and Yamato.

"Well, now…isn't this a pleasant reunion…and I see you've brought the Kyuubi child. Excellent. I've been waiting for an opportunity to see which one is stronger now…Naruto…or Sasuke." I glance back at Naruto and then get back to watching Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Give…Sasuke back…!" Shit. I hate it when he does this. Kakashi told me that the seal loosened when we were rescuing Gaara, to the point where two tails almost appeared. And Sasuke dealt with one tail in their last fight.

Jiraiya got attacked by four tails and nearly died. It would take about six tails to kill Orochimaru, plus a hell of a lot of chakra. With the Kyuubi, he'd need all nine tails to beat that thing. And the seal is loosening already. Kabuto chuckles.

"Give Sasuke back? You're getting off track. Sasuke came to us of his own accord. Because he wanted to. Why can't you just accept that?" Naruto shakes his head, trembling.

"Shut up, Four Eyes! You don't understand how people _feel_. You only know cold logic." Orochimaru laughs slightly.

"If you want to know about Sasuke…you'll have to force me to tell you…if you can, that is!" Shit. He's pissed him off enough. Naruto's chakra explodes. Sai covers his face.

"Hey! What—?" Sakura steps back.

"Naruto—?" I duck as Naruto jumps to attack Orochimaru. He misses, but there's already one tail. Shit. I turn to face the others.

"Sakura, Sai, get back to the trees." Sai frowns.

"Why?" I release the Rokubi seal and let one tail show.

"Because it's too dangerous." Orochimaru chuckles.

"Well, this is an interesting situation. That explains how you're so strong." I glare at Orochimaru. Kabuto is simply in shock. I notice that Orochimaru's face is coming off, revealing a different one underneath. So that's the face of his current body.

I run across the bridge, releasing my second seal on the way, and hit Kabuto into the forest with my tail. I skid to a stop beside Naruto and glance back. The others are far enough away that they shouldn't get hurt, for now.

"Naruto. Get hold of yourself and let me handle him." Naruto shakes his head. The second tail is already appearing. This is going to be a long afternoon.

"And that's why…_he_ was chosen to be your watchdog, eh? Seems some of my experiments came in handy after all. Konoha really ought to be more grateful to me…don't you think…? My cute little experiment…" Sakura speaks up.

"Experiment…? What do you mean?" While Orochimaru brags and explains, I intend to attempt to calm Naruto down.

'_Is there any way to tighten Naruto's seal?'_ Hopefully, there is.

'_I don't recognize this seal. It was the Yondaime Hokage who did the sealing and he didn't use the standard seal. Probably as a safeguard for one of his own jutsu. That boy was constantly creating new and strange jutsu. That Rasengan was his creation. That strange seal is why I haven't been able to contact the Kyuubi. If I could, then it would be a simple thing to put him to sleep for a while and calm Naruto down.'_ I frown.

'_What happens when four tails appears? Jiraiya said…'_ Rokubi sighs.

'_Jiraiya was correct. The fourth tail is about half of the Kyuubi's power, and that's the point when the host loses self control if they don't have the beast tamed. He'd start looking more like that crazy fox, and he wouldn't have any control or remembrance of his actions. Now, Orochimaru is finished with his chattering.'_ I turn my attention to what's going on around me. Orochimaru is grinning.

"Yesss…time to pit Sasuke against Naruto and see once and for all…who is strongest…" Naruto's chakra increases.

"You don't own Sasuke…don't talk about Sasuke like you own him! Especially in front of me!" The third tail. And nothing to do, except hope that Yamato knows the jutsu to suppress the Kyuubi. Shit. Kabuto tries to attack Naruto from behind and an out of control explosion of chakra destroys half of the bridge. I gasp and turn.

"Sakura!" I jump out of the way and concentrate the chakra around my arms and torso as healing rather than harmful and catch Sakura. I set her down at the edge of the bridge and look at Yamato. "Make a bunshin and send it to watch if you need. But stay here. I'll lure Naruto back over so you can suppress the Kyuubi."

"What about you?" I shake my head.

"I can fully control Rokubi. There's nothing to worry about for me." He nods and I jump back across the bridge. Where's Naruto? Shit! I hurry to catch up with him and notice the fourth tail slowly appearing. "Naruto!" I hurry forward and go to attack him, to force him back to sanity.

'_Don't! Without being at least four tails, you could get seriously hurt! Just get him close to Yamato and let him handle the Kyuubi. There's nothing we can do.' Get out of the way, because he'll attack you as well as Orochimaru.'_ I stop moving and pause.

'_But…Naruto…'_ Rokubi sighs.

'_If you get hurt, he'll know it was his fault. Do you want him to have that on his conscience as well?'_ I frown.

'_No…but…'_ Again, Rokubi sighs.

'_Just get out of the way and you can fight Orochimaru when Naruto is back to sanity. And if not fight, then follow.'_ I watch Naruto and sigh.

'_Fine…'_ I jump up and out of the way as Naruto goes Four-tails and I land on top of a tree, watching. It gets to a point where I have to hide behind a tree or risk getting injured. _'What the hell was that?'_ Rokubi gasps.

'_One of Kyuubi's attacks…it's not as powerful as it could be at Four-tails…something's holding him back.'_ My eyes widen.

'_What? You mean that that attack could be stronger even at that level?'_ Rokubi chuckles slightly.

'_Yes. It might be Naruto, unconsciously limiting the chakra output of Kyuubi. There are some like that, who can unconsciously limit chakra to a point. Oh dear.'_ A sword hits Naruto and sends him flying. I create a bunshin and have it stay put while I go to the bridge, where Naruto is headed. I stop on the opposite side of the bridge and stare. The sword didn't pierce him, it just hit. Sakura runs towards him.

"Sakura! Don't!" I jump across the ravine and get in the way before Naruto's tail hits Sakura. The chakra is strong enough that it rips through the shield that Rokubi's chakra creates and burns my arm, very painfully too. I wince and land on my side with a thud.

"Yaya!" I touch my arm and it shocks me that I can't heal the wound.

'_What?'_ Rokubi sighs.

'_A wound inflicted by another Bijuu or Jinchuriki in a released state, can't be healed with your own, or my, chakra. And it's like poison that can't be distilled with your ability.'_ I swallow and sit up slightly.

"Yaya! Are you okay?" I wince at a shocking pain in my arm and trip Kabuto with my tail.

"Don't come near me. I don't need your help." I stand up and suppress the Rokubi Seal. _'You're sure? Would Sakura be able to?'_ Rokubi pauses.

'_Yes, I believe she would.'_ I frown.

'_Will I be able to heal Naruto after Yamato suppresses Kyuubi?'_ She sighs.

'_Yes. You'd be the only one with enough chakra to heal him quickly without tiring.'_ I nod to myself.

'_Good.'_ Kabuto vanishes and Yamato runs up to Naruto, doing a jutsu. I look at Sakura. She hurries over.

"Are you okay?" I nod and wince again. "Hold still." I nod and she heals my arm. "Thanks…why did you jump in the way when you knew you could have been hurt?" I smirk.

"Because, we can't afford for you to have to use your own chakra to heal yourself. I can handle that." She raises an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you heal yourself?" I sigh.

"I tried. It's a jinchuriki thing. I couldn't heal the wound." She nods slowly and backs up, the wound healed. "Thanks, Sakura. I'll be able to get Naruto back in shape." Sakura nods slightly, hesitant.

"Okay." And Yamato has the Kyuubi suppressed already. I catch Naruto and set him down.


	15. Damages

**Changed by Leaves Part II 14- Damages**

This is really slow in coming. But it's coming. Naruto's skin heals and he stirs. I back up and nod slightly.

"Y…Yaya…?" He sits up and touches the back of his head, wincing. "Oh…ow…" Sakura sniffles and I realize she's been crying.

"…Naruto…!" Naruto frowns.

"Huh? What happened…why am I…? Huh? Whoa. Why are you crying, Sakura?" Naruto jumps up and looks around. "I swear, if that sharp-tongued snake Sai said anything hurtful to you again…like Ugly! Or Monster Strength…I will personally kick his—" Sakura punches him in the gut before he can finish.

"You're the snake, Moron! Adding Monster Strength to the list…" Naruto pauses, shocked.

"Ow?" Sakura pauses and turns to Yamato.

"Speaking of which, where is Sai, Yamato-taicho?" Yamato frowns.

"Sai? He's on the move with Orochimaru right now." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Sakura frowns.

"…What do you mean?" I stand up and look at Naruto and Sakura.

"You guys come with me." We jump across the ravine and head to the place where Naruto was fighting Orochimaru.

"The soil's real soft here. The bridge is wrecked…and all this…what in the world happened?" Sakura stares at Naruto.

"You don't remember anything?" He shakes his head.

"Wait—does this have something to do with why I was unconscious?" Sakura pauses.

"You got attacked and knocked out by Orochimaru…" Naruto's jaw drops.

"…No way…seriously?" Sakura looks around.

"Sai's stuff's all over the place…" Yamato catches up with us and nods.

"For him to have left his prized possessions behind…even he must have been pretty rattled by Orochimaru." Sakura and Naruto both turn to him.

"So…you know?" He nods.

"Until just now, I was in communication with my Moku-bunshin…who was here, via our wireless implants." Naruto frowns.

"What happened to Sai?" Yamato pauses.

"Well…" I sigh.

"After exchanging words with Orochimaru here…Sai left with him and Kabuto." Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean…'left with'?" Sakura frowns.

"So, you also know what they said to each other." Sakura looks between me and Yamato and we both shake our heads.

"Unfortunately, my double was too far away to overhear their conversation." I nod in agreement to the statement. Naruto touches his chin.

"Hm…wonder what they talked about?" Sakura pauses.

"Maybe he was threatened or intimidated into going with them?" I shake my head.

"No…it didn't seem like that." Yamato frowns.

"He approached Orochimaru of his own accord and handed him something…" I nod once.

"…As if he was trying to curry favor with Orochimaru." Naruto waves his hands.

"Whoa! Hold on! I don't like the guy either…but there's no way he'd betray us…" Sakura pauses.

"Actually, Naruto…there may be. Yamato-taicho, Yaya, are either of you familiar with a man called Danzou?" I nod.

"I do know him…" Yamato nods as well.

"Same here…he's a member of the hawk faction that once opposed Sandaime Hokage-sama…" Yamato knows a bit less about him than I do. I found a journal with the name 'Uchiha Itachi' on it. There was a lot of information on Danzou in there.

"_Who_ is he…?" Naturally, Naruto is confused. Sakura sighs.

"A geezer who is Sai's superior…and doesn't think highly of Sandaime-sama's legacy." I nod, agreeing with Sakura.

"Danzou may be plotting something…using Sai…" Yamato cuts me off.

"It's possible…Sai received orders from Danzou…to carry out some top-secret mission separate from ours…" I glare at Yamato. I was about to say that. He must have been handling the less careful cat that shocked them when Sai was getting the mission orders.

"You mean all this time…Sai's been a double agent, just waiting for the chance to carry out some totally different mission?" Yamato nods.

"That's right…" I sigh.

"This is a wild guess…but since it's not completely out of the question, listen closely. Danzou may be planning to destroy Konoha." Finally, I get my chance to speak.

"What?" Or maybe not. I swear, I'm gonna punch Naruto the next time he interrupts me.  
"He may be trying to conspire with Orochimaru…to get him to attack Konoha once more, in order to overthrow Tsunade-sama." Sakura frowns.

"After the current regime has fallen, he would rebuild the village as he envisions…and install himself as Hokage…!" Sakura has that right.

"Danzou is probably making his move now…because having seen Orochimaru fail during his previous invasion…he feels he's in a superior position to negotiate." And then I don't get another chance to speak, thanks to Yamato. Naruto pauses.

"N…no way…you mean Sai's top secret mission…" I shrug.

"May be to join Orochimaru's ranks…and become the conduit between him and Danzou." Yamato pauses.

"Depending on the situation…we may have to do something about Sai…" There's no 'may' about it. He has to be taken care of. "Right now, my bunshin is pursuing them…but I don't know what might happen…so we need to get moving immediately." Naruto nods and starts walking.

"All right! Let's…?" Naruto collapses and Sakura catches him.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up! Naruto!" Sakura looks at Yamato. "I know time is of the essence…but with Naruto in this state…" Yamato frowns.

"Then we'll have to leave him behind. He should at least have enough strength to get back to the village on his own." Sakura frowns.

"Kakashi-sensei would never…! Yaya?" I shake my head. Naruto straightens up.

"S'okay, Sakura-chan…I'm fine, I swear…I can keep up…!" Yamato sighs.

"Look, I've been teamed with Kakashi before; in the Black Ops…I know what he's like. I may be his substitute…but I'm not him. I'm not the type to laugh and say…_I would never let you guys get hurt!_ You two are no longer apprentice ninja that need to be protected. You're full-fledged Shinobi that must one day surpass Kakashi and bear Konoha on your shoulders. There's a difference between compassion and coddling. If we don't chase after them now, we'll never catch Orochimaru. If we falter, it's all over. There are no second chances when it comes to Orochimaru." Naruto drops to the ground again and I sigh, looking at Sakura.

"Sakura…" She nods slowly.

"…I know." I sigh.

"Two seconds. Sakura, gather up Sai's things. We might be able to figure something out from it." She nods and I help Naruto sit up as she gets up and gathers the things. I unwrap my free arm using my teeth and hold my arm out in front of Naruto. Remembering the last time, he nods and bites my arm.

I wince slightly and channel chakra through the connection to heal him. Once he gets up, I redo the wrapping on my arm and stand up. I falter slightly and Naruto catches my arm to steady me. I straighten.

"Ready." Yamato nods.

"Let's get moving then." We head out and I slip several times, but manage to catch myself on a lower branch and keep going.

"Are you okay, Yaya?" I nod.

"I'm fine." I grab a higher branch and start to swing when a sharp pain in my arm makes me lose my grip. I start falling and can't find anything to catch myself on. I grip my arm and try to get where I can land on my feet.

The pain is messing with my balance. And if I don't land on my feet, falling from that height, I'll end up either majorly injured or both me and Rokubi dead. And I'd be of no good to anyone dead or injured.

"Yaya!" Yamato catches me and I stand up immediately.

"Thanks…" I start to jump into the trees to start again, but stumble and land flat on my face.

"Maybe you should rest a minute, Yaya." Naruto and Sakura land and Naruto hurries to help me up.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"Just a tad bit dizzy…I'll be fine in a second." I take my bag off and sit against a tree.

"You're sure, Yaya…?" Naruto stares at my arm.

"These are…wounds that Orochimaru managed to inflict earlier…but they only hurt a little now…so don't worry, I'm fine." Naruto frowns.

"Yaya…don't overdo it…" Yamato sighs.

"Let's take a break. Yaya is our strongest link, without her, we might not be able to succeed." I frown and start to stand.

"I said I'm fine! We have to get moving again! You said it yourself, Yamato…if we falter here, it's all over!" I lose my balance and Yamato shakes his head.

"I know what I said, Yaya…but it's also said that _haste makes waste_. _Charging in right now might get the job done. But being rash and reckless most certainly will not._ Isn't that something that you regularly say on missions?" I frown. Naruto grins.

"Besides you're the strongest person here! You need to be your usual self like the commander said!" I sigh.

"Now that Sai's gone, you'll be my wingman in battle, Naruto. And since we have a moment, let's work on our attack patterns. Yaya, you'll cover Sakura. Come with me, Naruto." He salutes and hurries to Yamato.

"Yes, Sir!" Yamato leads Naruto out of Sakura's hearing range. "Ok! So where do we start?" Yamato pauses.

"Actually…before we go into that…there's something I need to tell you…it wasn't Orochimaru who hurt Yaya earlier, Naruto…it was _you_." I sigh and Sakura sits beside me.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"It's a combination of things. I'll really be fine in a second." She frowns.

"What?" I pause.

"It disorients me a bit when I heal someone directly like that. And then the scratches…" She hesitates.

"But they've already healed…" I nod.

"It's because of what happened. The chakra of a Bijuu is like poison." Sakura stares at me, confused.

"But…what about…?" I shake my head.

"Because of the situation, there's nothing that can help. It'll run through and I'll be fine, but I can't use my arm much for a while." Sakura nods and pulls out a book from her bag. "That from Sai's things?" She nods and opens it. We look at the pictures and Sakura starts trembling. I take the book from her.

"This book…" Naruto looks over at us. I look up and wave the guys over.

"Both of you come here! Now!" Naruto recognizes the book.

"Hey! That's Sai's…!" Yamato and Naruto join us and look at the pictures. "If he drew those…we are in _serious_ trouble…" I nod once.

"Weird pictures…" Yamato pauses.

"Sai drew them, eh?" Sakura nods.

"Yea, but you know the strangest thing about it?" Naruto frowns.

"The strangest thing about Sai's Picture book…?" Sakura turns to the center page.

"The centerfold. It seems really out of place." Naruto nods slowly.

"Yeah…and really creepy…" I get up and stretch.

"Once you're finished looking that over, we'll be heading out." Everyone stares at me and Yamato frowns.

"You're already better?" I nod and stretch my arm.

"Good as new. I'm going ahead. You guys catch up when you're done figuring that book out. They've already gotten to Orochimaru's hideout. And I intend to be there in time to hear conversations." I jump into the trees and head towards the doppelgangers.

I land and hide behind a rock. It's too dry here to validate hiding as water, but I can manage it to get inside. Once Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sai are inside, I hurry to the entrance and slip in between the rocks. Shit. The rocks close behind the guys and I melt to keep from getting squished.

I slide between the stones and drip out silently in the entrance of the hideout. Once I'm out of the rocks, I solidify and hide behind a pillar of stone.

"You're late." Sasuke!


	16. Sasuke

**Changed by Leaves Part II 15- Sasuke…**

I peak around the pillar and stare at him. That's Sasuke all right. And he's really only gotten a bit taller than the last time I saw him.

"You said you were going to help me hone a new jutsu this afternoon…Orochimaru." Kabuto steps toward Sasuke.

"If I were you, Boy, I'd take a more respectful tone…" Orochimaru holds an arm out, stopping Kabuto. I hate that I can't see their faces.

"Enough, Kabuto. Our efforts today have been rewarded with a little gift. Someone for our friend to reminisce with…a Shinobi from his dear Konohagakure…" Sasuke scoffs.

"…Humph…" Sai steps forward.

"So, you're the legendary Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Sai, nice to meet…" Sasuke tilts his head slightly.

"Get lost." Yep, that's definitely Sasuke. The same rude tone as ever.

"No matter how much I smile…everyone seems to dislike me right away…even Naruto and Yaya…but I can already tell you're nothing like them…so I have a feeling that you and I will get along much better." That pisses Sasuke off and in a moment; Sai backs up in fear and trips backwards. Kabuto lifts a hand.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru chuckles.

"You shouldn't bait Sasuke too much. He's more difficult than I am." Sasuke frowns.

"I don't care about him. Come on Orochimaru, let's go…" Sasuke stands up and turns to leave.

"Naruto and Yaya told me a lot about you. They've been looking for you this whole time, you know. These last three years…" How will Sasuke react to that?

"Oh yea…them. Let's go, Orochimaru…" Sai stands up.

"Naruto…he thinks of you as a _brother_…or so Sakura says. And Yaya…" Sasuke turns to look at Sai.

"The only brother I have…I want to kill." And with that, he disappears. It's too bad Sai didn't get to finish his sentence. I'd have liked to know what he thinks that I think of Sasuke as. I'd think more along the lines of a best friend. But still. Orochimaru sighs.

"I'm going to join him. Kabuto…why don't you compile a bingo book with these." Orochimaru hands Kabuto a folder and walks off. Kabuto opens the folder and I start to follow Orochimaru. If I can find out where they're going…

"This is…! A copy of the register of Black Ops members directly assigned to the Hokage…it seems authentic." With that, Kabuto leaves the room as well, with Sai. I catch up with Orochimaru and hide behind a corner to watch. Training? A short session it looks like. Then I can risk a bit of exploring. I can follow Sasuke's scent to his room. That will be where his scent is the strongest. I get to a room and go in. I look around the room and sigh. There's nothing in here except a bed and a desk. I wonder what's in the drawers though…I head to the desk and open a drawer. Let's see…there's a journal…

'_I've finally managed to get Chidori into a sword form. But it was hell training today. I had to dodge Kabuto in order to get anything done. Sometimes I'd like to stab him right through the heart and rip him to shreds before he can heal himself.'_ How violent! And he obviously doesn't like Kabuto…another entry perhaps?

I turn the pages and a certain kanji catches my eye. _'I ran into Yami on the way through a little town earlier. I'd had suspicions about him for a while, but he was acting like a girl! And I was right all along. Yami was a girl, all that time. Boy would the girls in Konoha be shocked and embarrassed if they knew that. But it was strange. You'd think that he—she…would have tried to either kill me or drag me back to Konoha when h-she recognized me. And only a few would willingly talk with a person who tried to kill her best friend…much less give me a crash course in Bijuu…not that I knew any of it. Makes me feel really stupid. But then again, she's the one who slept through the tests and still got hundreds. Even Shikamaru didn't get grades like that. He just slept through everything.'_

"Enjoying yourself?" I jump, dropping the journal, and turn. "Find anything interesting? Or are you just snooping around?" I sigh and pick up the journal and set it on the desk. "Well?" I glare at Sasuke.

"You're being awfully grouchy today. Is that because you have a stick up your ass or because Orochimaru has you warped beyond repair?" He smirks.

"Neither." He crosses his arms. "And you're being awfully bitchy. Is _that_ because you're stuck dealing with Naruto or because I caught you snooping around?" I fume.

"Touché. But still. I'm not snooping." He pauses.

"Then what were you doing reading my journal?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Curious." He laughs at that.

"Curiosity killed the cat. And being one, you should know that." I grin.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But Satisfaction brought the cat back." Sasuke sighs.

"And are you satisfied?" I shake my head. "Then what do you want?" I sigh.

"I wanted to warn you." Sasuke frowns.

"About?" I laugh slightly.

"That nuisance known as Sai." He shrugs.

"What about him? He acts a lot like you." I scoff. "Then again, maybe not. At first glance, and in the lighting, I could have sworn that Orochimaru had dragged you in." I roll my eyes.

"The lighting my ass. I was hiding behind a pillar; I know that you weren't in the least phased by that sharp-tongued bastard." He chuckles.

"So you were going to warn me…?" I nod.

"Sai's got plans to kill you." He laughs at that.

"Well, I wish him good luck with that. Or would you step in the way like you did the last time?" I laugh once and step on his foot. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk! Just for that, I might just let Naruto attempt to drag you back to Konoha. I had planned to talk them into just getting Sai into custody and head back to Konoha. But not anymore." He immediately frowns, looking kind of sad.

"What? Naruto?" I nod.

"Sakura's with him, naturally." He pauses.

"Then Kakashi…?" I shrug.

"You'll see, now won't you?" He frowns.

"Yami…" I smirk.

"It's Yaya." I start for the door and Sasuke stops me.

"Come on. Don't be like that." I frown.

"You are so confusing, Sasuke." He pauses.

"How so?" I reel on him, poking him in the chest.

"You seem to constantly be changing your attitude! One second you're an ass and then the next you're acting like we're friends again! I swear you're worse than a girl!" He laughs slightly and backs up.

"You're one to talk…but I get it." I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "What were you looking for in here anyways?" I sigh.

"How long are you gonna wait around before you stab Orochimaru in the back?" He shrugs.

"Well, I wasn't intending to literally stab him…you know that he's not in his real body right?" I nod.

"It's a kinjutsu that he created just before leaving Konoha, on the run from Sandaime-sama and the ANBU when he got caught kidnapping ninja and even children. A variation on the Yamanaka Shitenshou jutsu. Using a genjutsu to lower his target's guard, he separates his soul and mind from his current body and enters the target. Upon entry, he absorbs and overpowers the target's mind, therefore permanently taking over the body and suppressing the target's soul." He laughs slightly.

"Damn. Where do you learn all this stuff?" I shrug.

"I do a lot of research on stuff like that. I know more about things that are forbidden to talk about in Konoha or anywhere else than just about anyone." He nods slowly.

"I can tell…then you know that Orochimaru…?" I smirk.

"Wants to take over _your_ body? Yes, we're all aware of that. And everyone's also aware that there is little less than half a year until he attempts that." He laughs slightly.

"Attempts? So you don't think he'll be able to?" I scoff.

"The sharingan is naturally an aid to cast and deflect genjutsu. And knowing you, you'd be able to overpower Orochimaru and it have the opposite result than the intended, maintaining yourself and gaining Orochimaru's jutsu in one swing." He shakes his head.

"Damn. She figured out my plan without even trying." I smirk.

"So you're waiting for the right moment to handle that. There's a draw-back to that though." He frowns.

"And what is that?" I sigh.

"That Orochimaru wouldn't really be dead, he'd just be suppressed and waiting for a moment when you run out of the chakra needed to keep him down. And then he'd do what he intended in the first place." He nods slightly.

"You have a point. But I'm prepared for that." I nod slowly.

"Sure you are. Just like you'd be prepared to fight me if I were to attack you right now?" He hesitates to answer. "Because of our last encounter. I'm sure that you're positive that I'd only attack you at this point if you were to instigate a fight with Naruto or Sakura." I pull out a kunai and instantly have it at his throat. "Never let your guard down because I'm your friend." I back up and pocket the kunai. "Ja." I leave the room and slip down the hall.

I go into another room, to watch and wait for any sign of Sai. Ah, the others are inside. And Naruto's being loud. I sigh. I can't understand what he's saying, but still.


	17. Acting

**Changed by Leaves Part II 16- Acting**

There he is. Using his little ink gift to search in force. I step on the little ink mouse and clean the spatter with a burst of water. He'll be down this hall any second to go after Sasuke. He's either going to attempt to kill Sasuke or capture him in his sleep. And Sasuke isn't relaxed enough to sleep. I can tell even from this distance that he's feigning sleep.

"Who's there?" I stick my head into the hall and look towards Sasuke's room. Sai is crouched outside the door. Figures.

"My cover's been blown…but I can still take action…" I can hear Sasuke scoff.  
"What do you want?" Sai shakes his head slightly.

"I'm here to…take you back to Konoha! My mission was to kill you. At first, I was going to, but…I want to help protect this bond you two share…that Naruto so desperately wants to hold on to." The hell? I sigh as Sasuke pauses.

"A bond…? That's your excuse…for disturbing my rest?" There he goes, being an ass again. Aw shit. I pull a shield of water up to protect myself from a blast that destroys the entire hall and several rooms. Sai stands up, not injured. I guess he used a protection jutsu as well.

"Wow…I didn't expect you to shake of my jutsu so forcibly." And there are the others. Please act like you don't know that Naruto and Sakura are here, Sasuke! Sakura runs out of the tunnel on the other side of the debris and grabs Sai by the throat. "Sakura! What're you doing?" Sakura shakes him gruffly.

"Quiet, you! I'm asking the questions here! And this time, you better not lie!" Sasuke chuckles slightly.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sakura…" Her grip on Sai's throat loosens and she looks up, towards Sasuke.

"…S-Sasuke…?" I straighten up just as Naruto starts to run out. I dust myself off and watch Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke frowns.

"So, Naruto…you came too. I assume this means Kakashi's here somewhere…" Yamato comes out.

"Sorry, but Kakashi couldn't make it. I'm here in his stead. We of Team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha." Sasuke pauses.

"Team Kakashi, huh?" I lean on the wall behind me and notice Sasuke glance directly at me. I nearly gasp. The look in his eyes almost says that he doesn't want to be in this situation…why? I glance at the others as Sai draws a short sword out of the sheathe on his back. Sakura gasps.

"Sai! You are _not_ still thinking of your mission?" Sasuke scoffs.

"Is he my stand-in…? He said something about protecting the bond between me and Naruto, but…but looks like this one is just another weakling too." I sigh. So boring.

"What?" Sai nods slightly.

"Yes…my top secret mission was to kill Sasuke…but I'm done following orders. From now on, I want to think for myself. I feel like you can help me remember, Naruto…bring back those feelings I thought were lost…the things that were once really important to me…as for you, Sasuke…" I watch Sasuke's expression. He looks sad for some reason.

I don't get it…but either way, I need to get out of here before I get dragged into the conversation in a way I don't want to be, or I get caught up in a fight and have to choose whether to attack Sasuke or defend him. I shrug that possibility off and transport myself to another spot, to wait for the others.

"Sasuke!" Sakura? What am I doing? I'll end up regretting this in the end…

*Sasuke's POV*

Where did Yaya go? I'm pretty sure that I clearly relayed things through expression earlier. She shouldn't have vanished. There she is. And blocking me. Good.

"The block you chose…was correct." She nods.

"I'm not a student, Sasuke." She grabs my wrist and flips me away from Naruto; I barely manage to catch myself before hitting the wall. So either she's pissed, or acting for the sake of the others. She runs at me, black sparks forming around her hands and spreading over her body. Crap. Chidori Stream! I block a sword with my own and she pushes me back. In a second, she vanishes, only to reappear about a meter away from me.

How? I didn't see her move. And I'm using sharingan. She smirks…that annoying smirk that tells everyone that she knows more about the situation than she lets on, and that she doesn't intend to back down until she's finished with what she started. To believe that that expression stays the same and looks even more annoying now that she's obviously a girl. Now if she'll just…shit. I block her sword again, barely in time to stop her from cutting my throat.

"Good. I didn't really want to kill you." She lowers her voice. "If you hate it in this place that much, why are you putting up such a fight? Is it to prove a point or something?" I frown.

"If I can't take down Orochimaru, then this is all pointless and I have no chance of ever being able to kill Itachi." She narrows her eyes.

"Fuck that. You're strong enough to not even shudder with me attacking you like this; you can take down Orochimaru without waiting like you are. And besides that. If things go right, I've claimed first chance to kill the bastard." I smirk.

"Then stay out of this and find him. He's around here somewhere. Go ahead and kill him. Unless you have other plans?" She shrugs slightly.

"I'm more into watching. If I get the chance to fight him, I'll kill him before he has a chance to do anything." I scoff.

"Like you did today?" She frowns.

"I didn't get the chance to fight him." I smirk.

"Because Naruto was in the way?" She nods slightly. "Then you should have done what you usually do and pushed him out of the way." She sighs.

"You are more naïve than I thought. Talking like that. If you didn't want to fight here, then you could have said so earlier. Instead of being a jerk." I scoff.

"Now who's being a jerk?" She pushes her blade, almost knocking me down.

"You are." I almost wince. She got me there. And she's vanished again. "You guys get back. And don't get in the way."

*Yaya's POV*

I wink at Sasuke and he prepares himself. I open the seal on my chakra and it startles him. He shouldn't be able to predict my movements, because even Kakashi can't catch sight of me with his sharingan. But then again, because I use Instant Body a lot and move faster than even Lee with five gates released, I doubt that Sasuke will be able to keep up. I move as soon as the others are back enough, gathering Suiraiki. Sasuke frowns and creates what looks to be a fire charged Rasengan. Interesting.

I use instant body to get behind him and he turns, anticipating the move. Excellent. Our two attacks collide and my water puts the flames out, causing my attack to prevail and push him back. Before he can react to this, I swing my leg around and land a powerful kick to his side. He catches himself and retreats to the level ground above.

I land and retract my wings. I sheathe my sword and it vanishes behind my back. He has one hand clenched. That means that in the attack, he managed to grab my note. Good. He mumbles something and puts his hand in the sign Tora. A jutsu? Sasuke lifts his hand over his head and Orochimaru appears, stopping him from using the jutsu.

Kabuto is there as well. It felt like a Raiton jutsu. After a moment, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Kabuto disappear and I tighten my seal.

Naruto drops to his knees, sobbing. I sigh and cover my face. This is terrible. Both Sakura and Naruto are devastated. I shake my head.

"Crying…can't bring him back to us! I'm still with you…we'll get stronger…together!" Sai turns to the others.

"You've still got about six months…and since three is better than two, and I'm pretty strong as it is…" Both of my friends nod and Naruto grins.

"Hehe…thanks…" Sakura and Naruto wipe their faces and I lower my hand.

"It won't just be the three of you. I'll be with you guys." They all nod and Yamato starts walking.

"Let's go."


	18. Student Teacher

**Changed by Leaves Part II 17- Student-Teacher**

"I see…well?" Naruto and Sakura both smirk.

"We're not giving up!" Tsunade grins.

"Heh…okay then, I've already got another mission lined up. Yaya, your students are waiting for you. And Shizune has some information for you." I nod and leave the room, heading straight to Shizune's office.

"Hey." Shizune looks up from some paperwork.

"Oh, you're back. The final exam is in a few days, and Kiko is the only one in the finals." I nod slowly.

"I assume that there was a prelim again?" She nods.

"Yes. Kiko is up against a young man from Suna. And she's training with her father." I nod once.

"Then I'll resume command over the cell and work with Mayuko and Maria until after the exam. Thanks for handling them during the missions." She nods.

"No problem. How did it go anyways?" I sigh.

"We ended up fighting Orochimaru and then following him to his hideout. It turned into a failed rescue." Shizune frowns.

"Next time then." I nod.

"Maybe." I turn to leave. "See you, Shizune." I head down the hall and out of the building. Let's see…Maria and Mayuko are probably either at Ichiraku or the training ground. I'll check Ichiraku first. I head to the noodle stand and look inside.

No one is here. I sigh and head to the training ground. There they are! I lean against a tree and watch them spar. When they finish, Maria has Mayuko pinned down. I start clapping. "Great job Guys. Mayuko, you need to keep an eye out for Genjutsu at all times. And Maria, excellent use of genjutsu combined with physical strength." They look around, not immediately recognizing me. I walk towards them and smile.

"Sensei?" I nod.

"Of course. Who did you think I was?" Mayuko pauses.

"Someone else…" Maria nods slightly, frowning.

"Who looks a lot like Sensei…?" I sigh. Mayuko walks around me, examining.

"Sensei…why do you look so different?" I smile.

"Because I'm really a girl." Maria frowns, touching her chin.

"Why did you act like a guy though? That doesn't make sense…" Mayuko shakes her head.

"Actually, it does. Were you hiding from someone?" I nod once.

"Yes, but I'm not going to talk about it. I'm back, anyways." Both girls perk up.

"How was your mission?" I smile.

"Interesting. How was the test?" Mayuko shrugs.

"Boring." Maria sighs.

"Kiko's the only one that made it to the finals…" Mayuko nods frantically.

"And we had to sit through this stupid written test! And then we nearly got killed in that forest!" I sigh.

"That's the whole point of that…it's a survival test. And the written test is a test of information gathering. I thought I taught you all this." They nod slowly, upset. Maria perks up, defensive.

"We were prepared! But the written test was so easy it was boring! And then we kept getting lost in the forest trying to find a team that had the right scroll. We managed to knock out about ten or eleven teams just by setting a trap by the tower when we found our way. But it was really hard. There were bugs and poisonous snakes and all sorts of things that could have killed us in there!" I shake my head.

"Honestly you two…it's late, so do whatever you like. What day is the final exam on?" Mayuko pauses.

"In three days…" I nod once.

"Okay then. We'll train up until then. I have time to make up." They both swallow and then I turn. "I'm kidding. I'll make sure you two haven't lost any training time or discipline under Shizune. And then we'll break until after the exam is finished." The two girls high five and I sigh. "Don't think that you can goof off though. I'll be keeping an eye on you." I turn to leave.

"Sensei! Where are you going?" I look over my shoulder.

"To talk with my Sensei. Ja." I leave the training ground and head to the hospital, going up to Kakashi's room. "You awake, Kakashi?" I go into the room before I get an answer and lean on the wall. "Yo." He sits up.

"Where's everyone else? Since you're here, then you guys are back." I nod.

"Naruto and Sakura are getting ready for a low level mission under Yamato with Sai." He nods slowly.

"And you? What about your girls?" I shrug.

"Kiko is getting ready for the final in a few days, and the other two are resting after a hard day of training. They were sparring when I went to find them to check in." Kakashi smiles slightly, I can tell because his eye is closed.

"Oh, Kiko made it to the final exam?" I nod.

"Apparently. I'm mad that I couldn't be there." He nods slightly, understanding.

"You had more important things to do…" I nod.

"I know. Like it was of absolute importance to end up watching Naruto get upset again because we couldn't get Sasuke back." He pauses.

"So you ended up there? That's what took so long…?" I nod.

"The rendezvous ended up as a trap against Sasori from Orochimaru's end. So we just followed Orochimaru to his hideout and searched for Sasuke." Kakashi pauses.

"So did you find him?" I nod.

"But it ended up in a fight and he got away, along with Orochimaru and Kabuto." He sighs.

"That sucks." The door opens and Yamato walks in.

"Oh, you got here first, Yaya." I wave slightly.

"Hey Yamato. Kakashi, any idea how long it'll be until you're up on your feet?" He shrugs.

"If you're planning on leaving, don't. I need to speak with you both." I raise an eyebrow, but shrug.

"Whatever. I've got free time right now." Which is strange for me. I haven't allowed myself to have free time in the time since Naruto left to train. Yamato gives Kakashi a more detailed rundown of the mission and when he finishes, Kakashi looks at me. "What? You wanted to say something?" He pauses.

"About Naruto's training…I've been thinking about it…and I've come up with a theory. Kage-bunshin." I nod slowly.

"That would make sense, but the seal is weakening. There's no guarantee that Naruto would be able to handle more than a hundred kage-bunshin for any form of training without the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out and screwing things up. And you can't explain things like that to Naruto so it'd be pointless to even try." Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I sigh.

"You didn't think I would know what you're talking about, Kakashi?" He shakes his head.

"No, but you lost me after you said about the seal. How would you know that?" I sigh.

"It only took a little bit of anger to trigger a four-tails transformation. And because the specific type of seal only allows for communication between Naruto and the fox only in dire emergencies, there's no way for them to come to an agreement about Naruto maintaining control beyond the third tail release." Kakashi laughs slightly.

"She's talking gibberish. What do you mean, 'come to an agreement'?" I pause. I said everything perfectly clearly.

"I'll try to put it simply. The only way for a jinchuriki to get full control of the Bijuu is to maintain a…friendship with the beast and agree on who is in control when." Kakashi nods slowly.

"Is that how you're able to fully control the Rokubi?" I nod once.

"Naturally." Yamato frowns.

"So, what's the thing about Naruto's seal?" I sigh.

"It doesn't allow communication except in emergencies. Which is really holding Naruto back but still." And it keeps me and Rokubi from being able to help in an emergency. If we had been able to make a connection with Kyuubi, Naruto wouldn't have gone crazy like that. Kakashi clears his throat.

"Would that prevent training with Kage-bunshin?" I shake my head.

"Only if he were to attempt more than a hundred at a time. That method would cut training down a lot. Kakashi, are you sure you're patient enough to deal with Naruto one on one like that? I still don't understand how Jiraiya-jiji handled it." He pauses.

"How horrible is he?" I shrug.

"Easily distracted, it's impossible for him to understand anything being said beyond ramen and pranks…or his stupid little Oiroke jutsu and he can almost only be taught through physically doing." Kakashi sighs.

"Since you know so much about…?" I shake my head.

"No. I have my girls to handle. And I don't want to leave them under Shizune again when I don't have to. You're stuck with him, Kakashi." He pauses.

"But with the test…" I shake my head.

"I don't even have the time anyways. You know I hate having free time." He laughs slightly.

"And that's why you're always late for stuff." I shrug and start for the door.

"Handle Naruto yourself. If I can, I might help." I wave and leave the hospital. I get home and lock the door once I'm inside. "You know how dangerous it is to sneak into my apartment like this? Naruto is right next door."


	19. Sneaking?

**Changed by Leaves Part II 18- Sneaking?**

I go into the kitchen, not looking at my visitor. Sasuke follows me and sits at the bar.

"I had a chance to get out to make contact, so I took it." I sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass." Sasuke laughs.

"What was with the note? Did you use that attack just to get that across?" I smirk.  
"Perhaps. So, your answer?" He scoffs.

"It's an absurd offer. Even if I were at the point where I could safely and simply get out from under Orochimaru, there'd be no way in hell that I'd try to train under _you_." My smirk turns into a grin.

"You have a point. But I wasn't intending that. I was simply suggesting that, in exchange for risking failure and not being able to get hold of Itachi, then get out from under Orochimaru and train _yourself_ here in Konoha." He sighs.

"It's still not an option." I laugh slightly.

"Then why are you here? Except to risk getting caught. There's only a few people that knock on my door if they know I'm here." He sighs and stands.

"Then I'll be going. Thanks for trying to help, but I don't need it." I raise an eyebrow and then sigh.

"You know that Naruto's never going to give up. He's that stubborn." He shrugs.

"I know that. I'm not stupid." I shake my head slightly.

"There are less idiotic ways to get the Mangekyou." Sasuke turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I smirk.

"Kakashi has the Mangekyou Sharingan. And everyone close to him has already died in action. And I've done some research into what happened to your clan. A few weeks before, a guy committed suicide right?" He nods. "And everyone suspected that it was a murder covered by careful cleanup." Another nod.

"What are you getting at? It was confirmed that Itachi killed that guy." I sigh.

"Not really. There were assumptions, but no one had a chance to get the right bit of evidence that would prove that." He frowns.

"Your point is?" I touch my forehead.

"My point is, I've looked everything over and your stupid brother didn't kill the guy! If you're going to be a jerk and keep interrupting me, you can leave. As it is, I'm not planning to tell anyone that you were here, but if you keep this up, I'll unlock the door and send a messenger to Tsunade-obaba." He narrows his eyes.

"You're such a bitch. I'm leaving." I shrug.

"Whatever." With that, Sasuke disappears and I unlock the door. I had meant to tell Sasuke about the reason for the slaughter, but he kept interrupting. Boys. They're impossible to deal with. I shake my head and go into the kitchen, to start looking through my cabinets to make sure nothing is spoiled. I hear the door open and sigh as Minako rushes in.

"Yami-kun! There's a rumor going around town that you're really a girl! What is going on?" I shut the cabinet and turn.

"It's not a rumor. I'm really a girl." She stares at me, blushing. I'm pretty sure what she's thinking. 'Do I feel stupid? Crushing like that.' I sigh. "Don't worry. You're not the first girl that's had a crush on me thinking I was a guy. Just about every girl in my class was like that." She pauses.

"Okay…but still. I asked Neji about it, because you've gone on a few missions with him, but he didn't know anything. Why did you lie about being a guy?" I shake my head.

"Sometimes a disguise is necessary to evade a predator. As with the Chameleon in nature, one must blend in with things to keep from being discovered. In order to evade a certain pursuit, I had to change my outer appearance and attitude, to blend in." She nods slowly.

"What pursuit? There aren't any wanted people with your name. So why…?" I frown.

"I'm not wanted by an official group. I'm being hunted down by a group of criminals, for reasons that I cannot disclose due to law and secrecy." She raises an eyebrow.

"But…you haven't…" I shake my head.

"Don't, Minako." She shakes her head.

"It doesn't make sense though. Why would criminals…?" I turn back to the cabinets and start looking through the groceries again.

"I'm asking you nicely to drop the subject." She pauses and I glance back to see her frowning.

"Okay…I'll go. It's getting late anyways." She leaves and I lean on the counter in front of me. I hate that it's forbidden to talk about the Bijuu here. If it weren't, then I'd have told her straight out.

Hell, if it weren't for the fact that she was probably too young to remember the Kyuubi incident, I would have told her, because she would already know about them in a way. I shake my head and finish checking my groceries.

"Good morning guys!"

"Sensei!" They seem excited to have a training session with me after the past month. They didn't mention me being late. I spot Kiko sitting to the side.

"I see you're joining us, Kiko." She nods and I smirk. "The usual warm up. Try to hit me." They nod and come at me. I anticipate their moves and dodge easily. They've gotten a bit quicker. Good. After about thirty minutes of the exercise, I lift a hand to stop. Mayuko skids to a halt and snaps her fingers angrily.

"Dang!" Maria clenches her fists.

"And we've been working so hard!" I smile.

"You did well. You've all gotten faster. Now I want to test you individually. Starting with Kiko." She nods and the others go to sit under a tree. "Okay. You know the test. Try to either capture or hit me." She nods and comes at me. I should expect her to stop after a few paces—she does—and then use a shadow technique.

Ah, Neck Binding. I move out of the way and melt into water. Since water doesn't cast a shadow, I'm safe from shadow jutsu. And this is a very rare trick for me to use anymore. It startles Kiko, but she keeps her calm. Her shadow retreats, but I can tell it's a trap. The moment I solidify, she'll go after me again, knowing that it takes a second to get solid enough to dodge. So, I go underground, and solidify under the surface, creating a small hole to hide in for a moment.

I wait a moment and hear her moving.

"Sensei?" There. She's directly above me now. I reach through the ground, remembering a trick that Kakashi pulled on Sasuke when we were trying to get those bells, and grab Kiko's ankle.

"Earth Style, Headhunter Decapitation Jutsu." I pull her into a hole and come above ground, dusting my hands.

"Sensei!" I smirk.

"You would have had me, if I wasn't used to your style and way of thinking. The few times I've melted, you've attempted to capture me in the moment of solidification." She nods.

"But you've gotten used to that." I nod and help her up.

"Don't get discouraged by it. Who exactly is your opponent?" She shrugs.

"Some guy from Suna. I noticed that he's able to control the wind, and uses a sword. It's probably made of a specific metal that absorbs and enhances elemental chakra." I nod.

"Then you know how to handle that?" She nods.

"I've been working with Asuma, who specializes in Fuuton." I smile.

"Good. Mayuko."


	20. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
